Wiezien
by no.1Schizo
Summary: Sequel to Magia. Its been 5 years since the Magia War and a lot has changed. An ally turned enemy, secret pasts revealed, and a child with mixed intentions. And here all Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wanted was a happily ever after with each other…good luck.
1. The beginning

I was so furious when I started writing this story, I couldn't grasp and start the story. I got three pages into it and had to walk away. I didn't know what I wanted to happen in this story. I have a list of things that was going to happen but I couldn't make them work and I didn't know where I wanted them to start happening. It was all very frustrating and I'm glad I actually met my deadline with the one week thing I had originally planned. I finally got it to flow and I became happy with the outcome. I just needed some time away.

It was my plan to make this chapter seem confusing. Its not hard to understand though there are some mysteries to it. I wanted to explain more into the dragon twins past. It was part of the story, as to why they don't have a soul and such. Especially why they hated Kura so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though the OC's are mine!

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

Inuyasha walked down a long, seemly endless hallway. Though he has been in the palace for five years it still seems like a maze that you could get lost in at any second. He was heading for the garden where he knew Koichi would be. Sure enough, sitting in the middle in the garden, on a bench, was Koichi.

His long, course White hair was now up in a ponytail for when it wasn't, it went down to his waist. As it was, it went down mid-back. His lovely round eyes didn't look as innocent as when Sashiko was alive. They were filled now with the truth of the world. His face lost most of its baby roundness with age, his demon stripes stood out more. He was now 15 years old, and almost as tall as Inuyasha.

He turned his golden eyes to Inuyasha, "Hello Father." His voice was clipped, and sometimes reminded him of Sashiko, "What are you doing out here?"

Inuyasha took a seat next to his eldest son, "I finished my share of the paperwork so I came out to see how you were doing. Where are the others?"

"Rin's picking flowers as they play in the flowerbeds." Koichi replied. Even though Rin was now 22, she still picks flowers to, as she says, make the palace look alive. Koichi argues that it always looks alive since there's servants and kids running around.

"Good to see you outside, Inuyasha. Is Lord Sesshomaru coming out as well?" Rin asked coming around the corner, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Following behind her was Yasuo. His silver colored hair was a little longer than shoulder in length and full of mud. His golden eyes widened when he spotted his father then looked down embarrassed. His face was all full of dirt. Just as they thought, he was a quiet child unless around people he knew very well, then he could be quite talkative.

"I don't think Sesshomaru will be coming out. I came to get you, just in time I see." He looked at his younger son with a teasing smile, "Yasuo, why are you all muddy?"

"I didn't do it, papa. Akina started it." He pouted thinking he was in trouble. Inuyasha frowned when he didn't see her. He was about to ask when a flash of white came running at them.

"Me didn't, Me didn't!" It proclaimed stopping in front of Yasuo, "Yasuo fault." Inuyasha shook his head at his younger two children.

Akina was the baby of the family. Though she was only two, you could never forget her presence for more then a second. Unlike Yasuo, she was very outspoken, even around strangers. Her silky Silver hair was exactly like Sesshomaru's, as were her eyes but they were a dark gold in color. She had two stripes on each cheek, same colors as a full-demon Inuyasha. She also had puppy-dog ears, with seemed to be a more dominate trait than they originally thought. Her face was round and had that baby look to it. She was adorable, but held her own against her two older brothers.

Koichi sighed and picked up Akina, still she struggled against him, "Akina, behave yourself."

"Want down, Want down." She chanted, "Down, down, down!" Koichi looked helplessly at his father. Akina was too muddy to walk around the castle, she definitely needed to be carried. Annoyed that she wasn't going to be set down, Akina did the only thing she could. She bit Koichi's hand. Immediately Koichi put her down.

"Akina! That was very bad." Koichi chided in his big-brother tone. Akina just stuck out her tongue as she bounced around. She did not like being treated as a baby. Koichi looked at his father, waiting for him to say something to the little girl. Inuyasha just sat there smiling. Koichi smelt the air and knew why instantly.

"Akina," A smooth velvety voice said behind her, "What did you do to Koichi?" Akina's eyes went wide. She was Sesshomaru's little girl and always tried to listen and copy him. She looked up to see Tosan standing behind her.

"Wouldn't put down." Akina sulked. Sesshomaru bent down to retrieve his little girl, not caring at all that his clothes were getting filthy.

"We do not bite our siblings." Sesshomaru scolded, the little girl whimpering next to him in shame. Yasuo tilted his head to the side, confused

"But Tosan, you bit Papa." Yasuo spoke up confused. Inuyasha rubbed his mating mark embarrassed. Koichi choked to cover up his laugh. Yasuo continued to look at Sesshomaru, waiting for the reply. Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow at Yasuo before turning to Inuyasha.

"Did you tell them yet?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head no.

"What's going on?" Koichi asked, bending down so Yasuo could get a piggy back ride through the castle. Inuyasha stood up as they began to trek back inside.

"I received a letter from Kouga this morning. They're coming down to stay with us. They will be here sometime today." Inuyasha explained, as Koichi cheered. He usually only saw Kisho once a year. Its always during the spring, when the flowers just start to bloom.

"I suggest you get cleaned up before they arrive." Sesshomaru announced, looking at them all.

"You're dirty too, Tosan." Yasuo said, his arms wrapped around Koichi's neck. Sesshomaru looked down at where Akina was getting his clothes all muddy.

"Not as messy as you two." He stated. Inuyasha frowned, knowing he was going to have to clean the kids up. Akina and Yasuo were awful when it came to bath time. It usually took Inuyasha and Koichi, sometimes even Sesshomaru to get them in the bath, and keep them there. This was going to take awhile.

**-Magia-**

Onyx stood alone in front of the lake. It was an odd sight not seeing Wojna anywhere around her, but Wojna had to her own place to be on this day…for now.

'1,000 years.' Onyx thought, 'Its been a thousand years since I've seen his smiling, innocent face. Why Kura? Why doom us to this existence?' Onyx fell to her knees, slamming her fist into the ground, 'Damn you Kura!'

Onyx screamed, "Damn you, you sick twisted son of a bitch!" Birds flew out of the tree's at the sudden cursing, "I hope you rot in hell for what you've caused me."

"What she caused us." Wojna whispered, coming out of the tree lines. Her Red/Black eyes stared Onyx down, though the pain in them were evident. They looked exactly the same as they did 5 years ago….as they did 1000 years ago.

"It is not getting any easier." Onyx choked out, "It's been so long, but the pain is still so fresh." Her neon Green eyes looked at her elder twin sister helplessly. Wojna kneeled next to her sister.

"Is Kouga going to go visit the western lands soon?" Wojna asked, quietly. Onyx stared at her as if trying to process the information.

"Yeah, he'll be there today." Onyx mumbled, not understanding where this was going.

"Lets go as well. See how Inuyasha is. I want to see Koichi and Yasuo. Didn't you say they had a….girl as well?" Wojna wondered.

"Yes, her name is Akina." Onyx confirmed. Wojna gave a sharp nod.

"I believe we should visit them."

Onyx looked over at Sashiko's memorial marker, that laid a few feet away from them, "Yes, we should."

**-Later that day-**

Koichi and Kisho managed to sneak out of the palace and ran to spar away from the children. They loved their siblings they really did, but they can get very annoying.

Ayame sighed when she realized her eldest was gone, "Darn I wanted him to watch Leiko." She mumbled, holding a red haired girl in her arms.

Leiko was 3 years old. She had dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She wore Ayame's white pelts. She had a reddish tail like her fathers, just a different color. She was very tan. She was a lot like Akina but only more subtle and she knew how to stop talking.

"Its fine, Ayame. The kids can stay with our nanny." Inuyasha stated. Kouga nodded in agreement, looking at Ayame. She sighed and handed her little girl over to the fox demon to watch her. She gathered the three little ones and took them outside to play.

The adults went to the study to discuss their lives since they last time they have seen each other.

"How is everything with you?" Inuyasha asked as they sat down.

"Fine, we visited Miroku and Sango. 5 years without Naraku and they have three kids. Two girls and a boy."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Well, Miroku's been waiting a long time for that." Kouga muttered something about being a perverted monk.

"We're not exactly sure what happened to Shippo, he left about 2 years ago and they haven't heard from him." Ayame put in, frowning slightly. Inuyasha scowled at that. Though he supposed the young fox was old enough to be on his own now.

They continued with idle chitchat until Yasuo came running to the room, the girls not far behind.

"Papa, Tosan!" Akina yelled, before Yasuo could say anything, "People people!" They looked at her confused.

"Scary, Scary," Leiko added, her own eyes wide.

"Some people are here claiming to be friends of yours. They are really scary looking." Yasuo clarified. Sesshomaru got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Describe them." He asked.

"There's two, both girls. One has funny hair that's three different colors! Her eyes were Black eyes with Red pupils. The other has long Dark red hair that hiding one of her green eyes." Yasuo said happy to help his Tosan.

"The dragon twins." All the adults announced together. They swiftly got up and walked to the front of the castle to see that Kisho and Koichi had beat them there. Both sisters stood perfectly straight as they talked to the kids.

"Sheesh, you guys haven't aged a bit." Koichi teased, "I look as old as you."

"Dragons age much slower, you should know different demon species age differently." Onyx stated, before looking at the others, "Its good to see again, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame." She bent down smiling at Yasuo, who was hiding behind his father, "You've grown so much, Yasuo." Yasuo sniffed the air, the scent was familiar, but old.

"Onyx, Wojna, meet Akina and Leiko. Akina is 2 and Leiko is 3." Sesshomaru said pointing to each girl. Onyx smiled, and the girls smiled timidly back. Sesshomaru didn't feel the need to say who's kid was who, it was quite obvious.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the mature acting twins, "Is that really you?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the dragon twins, "You're acting well…normal."

"It has been five years, Inuyasha. We are bound to change." Onyx said, still looking at the girls and Yasuo. Her smile was pained.

"But...you're...you're normal." Kisho butted in.

"Just because I'm more sophisticated now means nothing. I'm still the same." Onyx replied looking up at them.

"It's scary."

"What? That I actually have manners, that I'm actually smart, doing the thinking and putting to getting word thing. That I'm now soph-ohh a rabbit!" Onyx cut off mid-sentence to chase a rabbit, Wojna right next to her.

"Umm...never mind you're the same as always." Inuyasha shook his head, resisting the urge to hit himself with his palm.

"Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny," Wojna sang out, jumping for it.

"ok maybe they're even more stupid..." The three kids looked at the girls. They acted like little kids though they looked the same age as their older brothers. Akina, the least timid in the group, ran to join them. Leiko followed not far behind.

"Great, now they're influencing our kids," Kouga grumbled good-naturally. Inuyasha just shook his head. Wojna was the first one to stop.

"Sorry, we couldn't help ourselves." She chuckled, "I hope you don't mind us being here. Its been a long time since we've seen you."

"That's because you two, somehow, are always gone when we go to visit Sashiko's grave." Koichi grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"No problem at all" Inuyasha exclaimed, smiling, ignoring his son's comment. He knew Sashiko had always loved the two dragon sisters. Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement with his mate.

Wojna smiled her thanks before looking at Onyx and the children. Onyx kept looking at Yasuo with sad eyes. Wojna took a deep breath, having such little kids around was going to be hard on them, more than anyone knew.

**-Naraku's castle-**

Naraku sat in a study like room with Kikyo. Both were discussing necessary actions needed to attack Inuyasha and destroy his family. They've been biding their time for five years now, waiting for them to feel safe. A sharp knock was heard at the door knocking them out of their conversation.

"Enter," Naraku hissed, Kagura walked slowly into the room. Kaze never managed to actually kill her, though Kanna was, sadly, dead. Behind her entered a beautiful girl with long silver hair in a ponytail that went down to her waist. Her golden eyes looked as fierce as they did 5 years ago but they also looked more dead. Her pitch black kimono made her hair stand out, almost glowing. She was as pale as ever, and it made her crescent marking, and stripes stand out more then usual. Her puppy ears were laid to the back of her head.

"Ah, Kagura, Sashiko, so good to see you." Both bowed in respect to demon in front of them. They waited until he spoke because standing straight once again.

"There's a village to the West, I need you to go and retrieve something for me." Naraku threw a scroll at them that showed them what he wanted, "Leave nobody alive." Both nodded, quickly.

"Of course, Master." Kagura stated, her face expressionless.

"As you wish, Master." Sashiko said coldly. Naraku laughed, he never got tired of that.

"I told you Sashiko. All I needed was leverage." Sashiko's eyes flashed with fury before looking dead again. He reminded of that constantly.

"As you say, Master."

"Get out of here, do your jobs." Both bowed again and exited the room. Kagura called her huge feather out and they both rode on that to the village which they were going to destroy.

"Kagura, do you still wish to be free?" Sashiko whispered, looking straight ahead, as if afraid Naraku could still hear them.

"Every single day." Was the reply.

"So do I, So do I."

They were silent the rest of the trip to the village. Though Sashiko has been doing this for the past 3 years it doesn't get any easier. As they approached the village, Kagura jumped off the feather, Sashiko not far behind. Both walked casually into the village, not drawing any attention to themselves...yet.

"Do you know what we're searching for," Sashiko asked. She had not looked at the scroll leaving it to Kagura.

"Yes, but like usual its easier if we destroy the village first to get it." Kagura explained. Sashiko just raised an eyebrow, but agreed, this always seemed to happen. They both jumped up on a roof of a hut in the middle of the village. People stopped to look at them.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled, pulling out her fan. People began to run as households were destroyed.

"Lodowe szpady Huragan," Sashiko called her shards of ice and spread them with a hurricane. They cut people down easily. Kagura launched her own attack to kill anyone who tried to leave. Within minutes everyone was dead and the village in ruins. Kagura quickly found what they were searching for. The two stared at it for a moment, not sure what they were exactly looking at. It didn't look like much, but the power felt off it was undeniable.

"We are now in the beginning of the end."

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please review. I know it's a little odd but you'll find out the leverage used to Sashiko and other things as well.


	2. Meeting Hiroki

Ok This is the only chapter I'm going to do this unless someone asks me a question...

MsDesperate: Thank you so much for the review. My first review and I was so happy.1: I can't say too much without giving it away though I can say they will meet each other again and Sashiko will do all in her power to return to her family, without jeopardizing a close companion.2: I actually have thought of it…but I don't what him pregnant during another battle like I did the last one…3: Hehe if I told you it would ruin the surprise. Sorry.4: Well…you'll have to read to find out….

raikouinazuma: OK, ok I updated lol. Thank you for your review.

FlayingFoxFire: I'm glad you liked the beginning I wasn't to sure of it myself. The review meant a lot so thank you.

Inu15kags: Sashiko would not take orders from Naraku unless there was a very important reason. It will me mentioned within the next 2 chapters why she obeys him. Thanks for the review.

Princess Sin: Thanks for the review…actually I'm not completely sure what he's looking for. Probably something to gain more power to fight Inuyasha and the rest, but for what he's actually after….I didn't decide yet. lol.

Ryeka: Hehe thanks for the review. I like all the kids, though its hard to keep everyone in the conversation.

Teiboi: lol! I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review. Yeah they have "4" kids now, and I don't see anymore coming for awhile.

Darkwolvesbite: Thanks for the review. Yeah I know some parts of the chapter were weird.

Finalsoragirl14: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked Magia as well. I'm happy your friend told you of this story and that you reviewed. I love new reviewers.

Ok now that that's over. Welcome to chapter to of Wiezien. For those who don't know it means Prisoner in "Magia" language. This chapter is way different than what I had planned but I'm not complaining. Its moving way faster than Magia I think. Has anyone ever noticed that Naraku's detachments have like white or Lavender hair? Why is that he has black hair? That confused me but I needed it for this chapter of the story. I hope this chapter doesn't seem as pointless as the first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but all the OC's are mine! As well as the plot.

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

The sun began to rise in the East. The morning silence was peaceful, as the land danced with different colors of orange, pink, red caused by the sun. Grass and flowers sparkled with morning dew. Everything was very still…not even the birds chirped.

"I hate silences!" Onyx shouted, sitting outside with Wojna. Wojna cringed as birds flew from tree's and animals ran deeper into the forest.

"I can tell." Wojna stated, shaking her head at her sister's agitation. Onyx started to twitch until birds started to chirp then she relaxed.

"Good, noise!" Onyx cheered, doing a little dance. Wojna shrugged and joined her. That's how the others found them. In the middle of the garden dancing like idiots. Koichi's eye was actually twitching….what the hell were they doing? They both turned to see everyone staring at them.

"Ahem…"Wojna coughed, scratching the back of her head. Onyx kept dancing in place. She didn't care who saw.

"Scary people funny," Akina decided, watching Onyx. Wojna smiled at Akina, though her smile seemed brittle. Onyx smiled widely before bending down, holding her arms out to Akina. Not one to be shy, Akina ran into her arms, laughing.

Onyx held the little dog demon in her arm expertly, as if it was a natural thing. Wojna looked at her sister, who was only staring at Akina.

"You remind me so much like Minako." She whispered to the child. Inuyasha eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who's Minako?" he asked. Onyx's eyes widened, she didn't realize she spoke out loud. Wojna shot a glared at her sister, fire and pain burned in her eyes.

"She was….a little girl at our village. Dragon children are rare, twins rarer yet, hence why there are so few left. It didn't help when we were nearly wiped out by Naraku." Onyx explained.

"So this little girl was killed by Naraku?" Koichi questioned. Her seriousness scared him.

"No, she was killed before that. We were attacked by another Dragon clan who wanted our territory. It was this attack and the loss of the only 4 children to be born in the last 300 years that caused Father and Uncle to build Magia. A safe haven for anyone, anything." Onyx clarified, quietly.

"4 kids go bye bye." Leiko whimpered, her little voice sad.

Wojna nodded, still glaring at Onyx, "Aki, Hajime, Ryuu, and…Minako. Three boys and one girl." She concluded. To show she didn't want to hear anymore of it, she began to walk away, towards the other side of the garden. The others followed.

"What are we doing today?" Koichi asked looking at his parents, dropping the earlier subject. Wojna stopped and turned, also wanting to know.

"I thought we could take the kids to the creek to play." Inuyasha announced, making all the little kids cheer. Koichi and Kisho just shrugged, not caring one way or the other.

"Are we having a picnic?" Onyx wondered, putting Akina down. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, we all just ate….did you two eat?" The twins glanced at each other. As if they were having a silent conversation.

"Yeah." They said simultaneously. Koichi raised an eyebrow. In all truth, he's never seen the dragon twins eat…not once. None of them have. Even when they chase rabbits they never catch them.

Kouga just shrugged, "Lets get going." The kids ran ahead as the adults and teenagers talked while walking behind. They frowned when they noticed the kids stopped once they entered the clearing. They stopped right behind their children and saw a little boy on the other side. He was squatted on the bank of the creek with a stick, swirling around the water.

He looked to be about 2. He had shoulder length Silver hair which was beginning to fall from his face while he was in a crouched over position. He was wearing a white Kimono with red trim and black flowing designs all over it. He had elf like ears, much like Kagura's.

Akina took a few steps forward until she was at the bank on her side, "Hey!"

The boy looked up surprised then anger…probably because he was caught off guard. His dark red eyes were wide, "Hi…" He muttered just loud enough to hear. The others approached the beach and sat down. The kids ran into the water and looked at the boy.

"Wanna play?" Leiko asked. The boy looked confused for a few minutes before nodding, uncertain. He wadded into the water. The kids splashed around while the adults sat on the shore. Even Kisho and Koichi joined them in the water. Everyone else sat, watching the newcomer play with their children. Even though he was a child he couldn't be trusted. Naraku had detachments who were children before and that taught them a lesson. Even though Naraku is dead.

Eventually they became tired and made their way to the parents, who had set out blankets courtesy of Wojna and Onyx. The kids collapsed on the blankets.

"So what's your name?" Yasuo asked, looking at the little boy. The adults all shook their heads. Only children could play with someone for hours without asking who they were. Oh the innocence of children.

"Me Akina!" Akina yelled, laughing, "I two."

"I am Leiko," She announced, "I'm three."

"I'm Yasuo, and I'm five." He said before saying who everyone else was, " That's my brother, Koichi. Akina is my little sister. That's my Papa, Inuyasha, and my Tosan, Sesshomaru. Leiko is my friend and Kisho is her brother. Her parents are Ayame, and Kouga." he turned to the dragon twins, "…Um…that's Onyx and Wojna…they're just scary."

The small boy nodded, "I'm Hiroki. I'm three." They were startled by his age. He was very small for his age, but he spoke very clearly.

"Nice to meet you," Akina laughed, holding out her hand. Hiroki shook it. Yasuo sniffed the air but couldn't recognize what kind of demon Hiroki was. It was like he had no scent beside a recognization scent. He frowned but didn't comment on it.

"Where is your parents?" Leiko asked, "Didn't you come here with them?" Hiroki shuffled the ground around with his foot. He looked a little uncomfortable with the question.

"Daddy and Mommy don't get along. I've never seen them together besides when Daddy wants Mommy to do something." He stated sadly, "I came here by myself. Daddy was working and Mommy left the house all mad." He smiled, awkwardly.

Leiko smiled, "My mom and dad fight too." She announced, "But then Mom hits Dad and Dad goes to hide."

"I do not!" Kouga yelled indigently. Ayame just rolled her eyes. Inuyasha tried not to laugh and Kisho shook his head. It was true.

"Mommy never hits Daddy," Hiroki seemed horrified with the idea, "Mommy refuses to fight in front of me but I know she doesn't like Daddy. She only sticks around because of me." He looked so crest-fallen.

Koichi decided it was time for a topic change, "So what do you do for fun, Hiroki?"

Hiroki seemed to contemplate this, a small smile appearing on his face "Sometimes I go to the creek. I also play with my nanny when she isn't too busy doing things for my Daddy. When I'm really lucky my mommy will play with me. I like that because its one of the only times she smiles. She trains me and its fun." he frowned, "There's no other kids around me so usually I'm with adults or by myself. Daddy won't play with me though. He says I'm just a pawn….I don't know what that means but it makes Mommy cry." He looked like he was going to cry himself. His eyes were confused, stuck in a world he didn't fully understand.

"Are you an only child?" Kisho asked.

"Um…I have half siblings. They're all older though." He sighed before remembering something else, "Oh, I'm an only child now but Daddy says if Mommy doesn't behave he'll have to show her and I get might get a new sibling." Hiroki obviously didn't understand what that meant, he sounded optimistic by the idea.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the other adults paled at that news. His father rapes his mother? Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and found he had a disturbed look on his face as well. The kids went back to playing and the adults talked.

"That poor kid," Ayame exclaimed, "That can't be a good place to grow up in." Inuyasha shook his head.

"At least he doesn't understand what's going on. At least they keep it away from him."

"But still…" Sesshomaru stated, "You can't help but wonder. Are they mates? Was it a forced mating? Or simply a good thing gone bad over time. There are a lot of factors in this."

Onyx nodded, "They could be like dragon demons." They looked at her confused.

"Dragon demon's are more unique in the field of mating. When we want to have children we find a male that meets are ideas of what we want our children like. If you're loud you find someone who is more quiet in hopes the child gets that gene. When you find the right man you mate. The females in the clan raise the children, no emotional needs from the father just physical like training. Only if you find a male that you want to spend the rest of your life with and vice versa do you mate for life. Then your family is more like how your guys lives are." Onyx explained.

"No offense, but that is one fucked up system." Kouga replied.

"I know, but dragon demon's don't have children easily anyways." Wojna continued, "In three hundred years we might get 2 children born…only if we're lucky. When me and Onyx were born there hadn't been a birth in more than 700 years."

Onyx snorted, "And people wonder why the dragon demon's are dying out."

Wojna looked down, "Naraku didn't help the matter much." The conversation stopped when the kids came back. They noticed Hiroki was crossing the creek.

"He had to go home," Kisho explained as they watched the little boy disappear into the woods. The sun was beginning to set. Good thing everyone here was a demon otherwise missing lunch would be very bad.

"I hope he gets home alright. He's an awfully small fella." Ayame reflected. Koichi shrugged at the comment.

"He's done it before."

Inuyasha bent down and picked up a wet wiggling Akina, "We better get home as well." Kouga nodded grabbing Leiko. The others followed not realizing Wojna and Onyx hesitated behind. Wojna looked back at the spot the kid disappeared at before looking at Onyx. Onyx bit her lip in confusion.

"Yo, dragon twits, You're falling behind!" Kisho shouted from ahead. Onyx and Wojna shrugged at each other and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

**-In the woods-**

Hiroki ran through the woods dodging tree's and other obstacles that got in his way. He was too worried about running into tree's that he failed to see a person blocking his path. He crashed straight into them.

He backed off a few steps until he saw who it was then he ran to her and hugged her. She bent down and hugged him back. The woman was a demon of some sort. She had long lavender/silver hair, and black eyes. She also had pointed elf like ears. She wore a dark purple kimono with gold woven in.

"What are you doing out here alone?" She asked, a hint of compassion in her voice.

"I was playing by the creek," Hiroki stated, smiling.

"Well you must get home. Your father wants to talk to you." The woman said heading towards a palace. Hiroki followed obediently behind.

They entered a room and a shadowed figure sat on the other side. The stopped about 7 feet away from the figure.

"Leave Nariko." The figure commanded.

"Yes Master Naraku." Nariko replied, bowing before walking away. Hiroki watched her leave, before returning his gaze to Naraku.

"Daddy…" He began.

"Where were you?" He snapped angrily, cutting Hiroki off.

"I was just by the creek having some fun with some other kids." He explained hoping to please his father. Naraku walked up to him sedately, before slapping him with such a force he flew a few feet back.

"I never gave you permission to leave the premises. How dare you disobey me!" Naraku hissed.

"I'm sorry father," Hiroki slurred out, his lip already starting to swell. Naraku approached him again and this time sniffed him.

"Inuyasha…..?" He seemed confused by the smell.

"I was playing with his children," Hiroki whispered, thinking he angered his father further. He shrank back further into the wall he was against.

"They let you play with their children?" He asked, just to be certain. Hiroki nodded. Naraku smiled, before grabbing the boy and actually hugging him.

"Good." He announced, patting the boy on the head, "Now leave and clean up your face." Hiroki nodded, before moving away from his father and practically running out of the room. He closed to the door and turned to see Kagura and Sashiko walking down the hallway towards him. Both looked startled by his swollen face.

"What happened?" Kagura asked, as Sashiko picked up the little boy. Sashiko grabbed his face and was checking the damage.

"Daddy got mad," He stated, letting her check his injuries. Sashiko frowned as Kagura looked confused.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I told him I was playing with some children and he got mad." He said before frowning, "Then he hugged me when he found out they were Inuyasha's children. How does Daddy know Inuyasha?" He asked Sashiko, who looked surprised and worried. Nariko appeared just then.

Sashiko put Hiroki down and Nariko took him. She walked him down to a room to retreat his wounds. Sashiko, herself, went into Naraku's room. She closed the door only to see Naraku's smiling face….it was not a pretty sight. A cold shiver when through her.

"I want Hiroki to go to the creek again. I want him to play with those children again." Sashiko looked startled, "When he does….Kagura and you make your presence known."

Sashiko opened her mouth.

"Do not even start to argue, Sashiko. You know the consequences of such actions." Sashiko's mouth snapped shut as well as her eyes. She turned to leave.

"I'm going to go talk to Kagura," She stated walking out without being respectful to Naraku. Though she had to listen, she didn't need to bend to his will completely. She would not put innocent lives in danger for her own gain…that is why she obeys him.

She walked out of the room to discover Kagura and Nariko sitting with Hiroki in his room. She sat down as well. 'You okay?' Kagura mouthed. Sashiko nodded. While here she discovered Kagura's own wishes to be free and has become close friends with her. They both had no control over their lives.

"You better go to bed, Hiroki. You've had a busy day." Nariko whispered to the small boy. The boy nodded and snuggled closer to the bedding. The three demon's left his room and stood in the hall. Sashiko explained the situation to them. Everyone looked grim.

"Do you think we can fight them?" Sashiko asked.

"The more important question, Sashiko. Do you think you could attack and maybe even kill your own family?" Nariko questioned.

"I know I can't but what choice do I have?"

"Like the rest of us, you don't." Kagura's bleak answer left a silence in the air.


	3. I'm not dead

Welcome welcome to the third chapter of Wiezien. First I want to thank you for all the reviews. They truly mean a lot to me.

No, I have not said who Hiroki's mother is. It is still a secret. I also, finally, figured out what Naraku was looking for in the first chapter. No Sashiko is not evil, she just has no choice in the matter. If she disobeys lives will be put in danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but the OC's are mine as well as the plot.

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

Its been a week since the day at the Creek and its been relatively peaceful around Naraku's hide out, amazing as that was. Since Naraku hasn't sent them on any new missions, Kagura and Sashiko have had more time to play with Hiroki giving Nariko a break for once.

"Look what I made!" Hiroki called, playing on the sandy part of the creek. Sashiko looked up from her discussion with Kagura and smiled. Hiroki had attempted to build a sand castle with mostly dry sand.

"That's good, Hiroki." Sashiko said. She got up and approached him. She knelt down to his level and ruffled his hair, "I think I have an idea to make it better though."

She grabbed a nearby bucket and scooped up some water, bringing it to Hiroki she poured it over the sand. Sashiko began to clump the wet sand together building it up into a castle. Hiroki smiled happily and began to help construct the newer object.

"Kagura help!" Hiroki decided, much to Sashiko's amusement. Kagura scowled but came over anyways. She sat down on the bank of the creek and doodled in the sand. She drew some birds and underneath wrote the word freedom in Kanji. Sashiko sighed, under the kanji, Sashiko wrote wolnosci.

"Wolnosci?" Kagura asked out loud.

"Its freedom in Magia." Sashiko replied with a sigh. Its hard when nobody spoke Magia. Well Naraku did, Hiroki and Nariko do as well but it wasn't the same. She missed the long conversations her and Koichi use to have.

Kagura nodded in understanding. Hiroki tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Auntie 'Gura want freedom?" He questioned childishly, she nodded. He looked at Sashiko, " Matka chciec wolnosci, tez?"

"Yes Hiroki, I want freedom too." She smiled. He was a perceptive child, knowing that she would rather speak in Magia. She was glad she taught him the language when he was little. Nariko wasn't as thrilled though at least she spoke it. Kagura didn't like it at all.

Hiroki gave up on his sand castle; he decided he was hot and wanted to play in the water. Sashiko was about to join him when she caught a familiar scent in the wind. She paled, visibly.

"Hiroki, you can continue to play, Sashiko and I will be back in a little bit. We have to go talk to your daddy." Kagura announced also picking up the scent.

Hiroki frowned, He didn't like when people talked to his daddy. Somebody always got hurt. He nodded in defeat. Kagura gave him a pity smile before they both disappeared.

Hiroki splashed around in the water by himself for a few minutes. It just wasn't the same.

"Hey Hiroki, you here too?" A little girls voice rang through the forest. Hiroki looked up to see Akina and Leiko running towards him, straight into the water. He smiled excited, it wasn't his parents or family but they were his age. The two girls grabbed his hand, brought him towards the shore and their parents.

"Its good to see you again," Ayame said, smiling at the little boy. He smiled back.

"Are you here by yourself again?" Koichi asked, noting the boy was all sandy and wet meaning he's probably been here awhile.

"Nope, I was playing with my family. Well…some of my family at least."

Inuyasha looked interested now, "Oh, where are they?"

"They left a few minutes ago. Auntie 'Gura said they had to talk to Daddy about something. I don't like that because when people talk to Daddy someone always gets hurt." He thought about it for a minute, "Usually Mommy gets hurt."

"Are your parents mates?" Onyx asked, receiving a glare from just about everyone. They didn't want to ask him obvious difficult questions. Hiroki seemed to think about this for a while. Finally he said something.

"Well…Mommy has a bite mark on her but Daddy doesn't." Sesshomaru nodded, that's what they thought. That means its an unfair mating leaving the female to obey the male and its not an equal partnership.

"Do you love your parents," Akina asked, "I love mine!" Inuyasha smiled at her comment. Sesshomaru reached down and ruffled her hair.

"I love Mommy, and Mommy loves me. I don't like Daddy, he hurts Mommy and he hurts me sometimes too. Mommy wants freedom and daddy won't give it to her. Actually…my whole family wants freedom and daddy won't give it to them. Daddy makes me wear this necklace but I don't know why. I want to take it off, its girly."

For the first time they noticed around Hiroki's neck was a rosary looking object, much like Inuyasha's though this one was completely black.

He looked so sad that Ayame just had to give him a hug. He hesitated before he hugged her back.

"Hiroki, you should know better than to talk about your father like that." A woman's voice called through the forest. A woman who looks were similar to Hiroki's walked out of the forest and stood on the other side of the banks.

"Is that your mommy?" Leiko asked looking at the pretty woman with wide eyes.

"No, that's my nanny, Nariko." He replied, tilting his head a bit. He wasn't sure when she got there.

"Ah…Inuyasha I've heard so much about you." Inuyasha growled lowly. There was something about this woman he didn't like, "Wish we could've met, but your daughter sure is an interesting enough of a character."

Inuyasha looked down at Akina, confused. Nariko laughed.

"Not that daughter, or have you already forgotten about Sashiko? Tsk Tsk Inuyasha. Oh and Sesshomaru is here too. That's even better." She clapped her hands, mockingly.

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes rimmed red, "Who are you and what do you know about Sashiko?"

"I am Nariko, the newest detachment of Naraku. Who, by the way, is doing fine thanks for asking. I know a lot about Sashiko, the little brat doesn't know when to just follow orders."

"Naraku!" Kouga hissed as the name was mentioned. Onyx and Wojna went on guard immediately looking around for more danger.

"What? Did you really think he was dead….hardly. You've been playing with his son without even knowing it."

They all looked at Hiroki who just looked confused, having no idea what was going on. Inuyasha understood, the child didn't know he was being used by Naraku so he could get to them. Suddenly everything Hiroki said about his father made sense. The others nodded, silently saying they came to that conclusion as well.

Nariko laughed, "Oh this is utterly amusing!" She hated Sashiko, though she could act all buddy buddy with her, she wanted her dead. Naraku should be her mate, not that little bitches.

"Nariko?" Hiroki cried out taking a step forward, he didn't like his nanny's voice "Why are you being mean to my friends?"

"Be silent, you little pawn. You cause your mother nothing but grief." Seeing Hiroki's eyes widen in shock and sadness, she turned back to Inuyasha and the others, "So let me get this straight, you actually thought Naraku was dead." This, of course, made her laugh harder.

"Enough taunting, Nariko." Another voice shouted. Kagura walked into the clearing, glaring angrily at the young lady. The group looked surprised Kaze didn't kill her. Then another being appeared. Behind Kagura stepped out a girl around 15 with long white hair, puppy dog ears and bright gold eyes. She had the same markings as Sesshomaru.

Everyone was frozen in place. It couldn't be…

"Did you hear our discussion. They've forgotten about you, Sashiko. You've been replaced." Nariko laughed, seemly enjoying herself.

"Shut up, Nariko." Sashiko stated coldly, her glare cutting through Nariko. The woman was getting on her nerves.

"Sa-Sashi…Sashiko? Sister…" Koichi whispered just loud enough to be heard. Sashiko's head whipped around to look at him; her eyes wide. He subconsciously took a step towards her. It was her, it was his sister. It seemed that all his wishing had come true. Standing before him was the one person that made his life complete.

"Don't come near me, Koichi." Sashiko hissed, her eyes looked so sad betraying her fake anger and hatred, "I can't be your friend anymore, your sister anymore. Sashiko is dead."

Everyone was surprised when Hiroki took off running towards the direction of the two ladies. They watched in confusion. He ran through the water splashing it everywhere. Sashiko stepped next to Kagura so Hiroki could come over to them.

"Come meet my friends, Come meet my friends. You, too, Auntie 'Gura." He pulled on both of their hands. Sashiko's face turned into a sad smile as she bend down to his level.

"I'm sorry, Hiroki, We can't." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Inuyasha's heart clenched in pain as he watched his long lost child cry. He's prayed for so long that she'd be alive but to see her now it was like a dream. The next words hit them with the reality of the situation.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" Hiroki asked, "Did I make you sad again?"

"No, Dziecko, you never make me sad. Its your father that makes me cry."

"I'll kill him." Hiroki decided. Sashiko laughed, pitifully.

"A noble offer, but I'll be fine."

"How touching, but will you please remember why we're here." Nariko growled, "We have orders to fulfill."

"We're out numbered, we'll fight another day," Sashiko said standing up, holding Hiroki in her arms. Nariko snarled.

"You just want an excuse to leave your precious family alone."

"Sashiko's right, plan now, live to fight another day." Kagura intervened. With two pissed off parent couples and the dragon twins things wouldn't go good.

"You're on her side!" Nariko jumped and Sashiko intercepted her after putting Hiroki in Kagura's arms. She grabbed Nariko by the throat and slammed her into a tree.

"You listen to me and you listen good. We are going to leave here. I am not putting my son in any danger. We will fight another day." The group across the river couldn't move, stunned into staying where they were as they listened to the emotional words Sashiko was saying.

"Naraku's going to punish you." Nariko taunted. Sashiko did not rise for the bait, she smacked the girls head against the tree again.

"I have nothing left for him to break that has not already been broken."

"He'll kill you!"

"I am dead, I'd welcome it!" Sashiko yelled back. She turned grabbed Hiroki and left. Kagura followed not far behind. Nariko gave out one last snarl before taking her leave as well. The others just stood on the bank. The whole exchange left them shocked.

"Tosan?" Akina asked hesitantly, pulling on Sesshomaru's hand.

"Papa?" Yasuo added, both trying to get their parents attention.

Inuyasha fell to his knee's very suddenly. His hand covered his mouth in shock. Sesshomaru knelt down and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, trying to be some sort of comfort. Koichi just stood there shaking his head unable to do anything else. Kouga and Ayame were shocked but they stood back giving the family some room. Wojna and Onyx looked down, as if ashamed.

"If I only knew…" Inuyasha whispered, "Now she's in the clutches of Naraku." Tears threatened to fall as he stared unmoving where she last was. Sesshomaru rested his head on top of Inuyasha's trying to soothe the distressed hanyou.

"Tosan?" Yasuo tried this time. Sesshomaru looked at his son.

"That was your sister Sashiko. Remember we told you about her."

"I thought she was dead?" Yasuo sounded confused.

"So did we." Was his reply from Sesshomaru.

"She was better off dead then in the hands of Naraku. Everything Hiroki said about his mother…he was talking about Sashiko!" Inuyasha was close to having a break down. Finding out your child was alive after believing otherwise was taking its toll.

"I've been an uncle for 3 years without even knowing it," Was all Koichi could think of to say. The shock was slowly wearing off.

Kisho sat there quietly, listening to the others. Even after all these years he still missed Sashiko. She always held a place in his heart and as he aged he realized he was in love with her. There was something about her that he couldn't help but adore. Unable to take it anymore, Kisho ran forward into the place where he last saw Sashiko go.

"Kisho!" Ayame yelled but it was too late, he was gone.

"We better get back. Its been a long day," Wojna finally said, trying to get them to move.

"Not without Kisho!" Ayame was close to hysterics as well.

"Kisho can take care of himself. We, on the other hand, have to get out of here before Naraku comes back." After some coaxing, the twins finally got everyone up and moving.

**-Kisho-**

Kisho ran and ran until he finally had to stop admitting to himself he was complete lost. Pissed that he didn't find Sashiko, he turned around hoping to find the way, but he took so many turns. He started turning back in the direction he was hoping would lead him to the creek.

"You have to go left a little more." A familiar voice said from the trees.

"Sashiko," Kisho whispered.

Sashiko dropped down from the trees, "Last time I checked." Kisho stood there, staring at her. She was the same person just older…and more tired. She seemed to have lost the fiery and almost cruel attitude of hers.

Before Sashiko could say anything more she found herself wrapped up in a hug.

"I missed you so much. I visited the grave we set up for you at least twice a year. I just could never believe you were dead." Sashiko threw her arms around Kisho's waist.

"I missed you too." She pulled away before adding, "Even if you a fleabag."

Kisho laughed remembering what she called him the first time they met, "And you're still just a puppy." With a puppy of your own he added silently.

"Why did you come after me?" Sashiko asking getting to the point. Kisho looked down.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." He admitted. Sashiko frowned.

"Don't worry, you're not." She whispered, "Now I have to leave. Naraku is mad enough. If he catches me out here…" She shivered unable to finish the sentence.

"Come with me." Kisho murmured.

"I can't." Sashiko replied, looking down and away, "I can't leave Hiroki. I'm all he has. Though the mating was unwanted I love him more then life."

"Bring him along."

"You don't understand, I can't!" Sashiko cried out, falling to her knee's. Kisho walked over to her and held her much like Sesshomaru had held Inuyasha at the creek.

"Then make me understand." He gently said, holding her carefully. Still unable to believe he's here with her.

"I…I can't. I have to go." Sashiko broke out of his embrace. She put her hands up in a stop motion.

"Please Sashiko, I want to understand."

"I don't have time to explain, Kisho. Send my family my love for the next time we meet, we're enemies." Sashiko pulled something out of her pocket, and threw it at Kisho.

"Tell the Dragon twins I know their secret. The reason to why they helped us." Sashiko turned and walked away. Kisho looked down at his hand to see a crystal, why did she give him that?

Kisho stood up, defeated and began to walk away.

"Don't you want them to understand?" Kagura asked, looking at Sashiko. She had been sitting a few trees away from Sahiko the entire time.

"I don't have to the heart to tell them."

"Well it's a good thing I don't have my heart, then." Kagura announced disappearing. Sashiko walked into the castle and into her pending doom from Naraku's wrath.


	4. Kaguras explanation, Sashikos punishment

Thank you for all the review. This is the shortest chapter of them all and I hope it's the shortest of both now and to come. I try to make my chapters at least 6 pages. Anyways. This chapter is weird but I think it turned out pretty well so I hope you enjoy it!

Oh and I don't care if them having kids doesn't make sense. If you think my story is silly why did you read all three chapters. shakes head anyways….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the OC's are mine as well as the plot.

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

Back at the castle, everyone was numb. Kisho had returned and the sun was beginning to set. Wojna and Onyx took off, saying they would be back later, moments before Kisho arrived. He relayed his conversation with Sashiko to them and what she said about the dragon twins confused them. What on Earth could those two dimwits possibly be hiding?

They were all sitting in the study, including the kids who were unusually quiet. Everyone was lost in their own thought or memory. Inuyasha, wrapped in Sesshomaru's embrace for support. Ayame, leaning her head on Kouga's shoulder. The children were huddled close to their two elder siblings. A knock on the door broke them out of their silent mental struggle.

"Enter," Sesshomaru commanded going into 'Lord of the west' mode.

A Leopard demon, who was a guard at the front gate, entered swiftly, "My lord, a woman is here by the name of Kagura. She says she wishes to speak on Sashiko's behalf."

The revelation stunned them. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru expectantly, but Sesshomaru was hesitant. The wind demon always seemed to have mixed intentions and he did not trust her near his family. He would send the children to their room, but he'd rather have them where he could see them. Just in case…

"Send her in." Sesshomaru decided, nothing like inviting the enemy into your home. The guard left to do as he was told. The others sat, silently and impatiently for what they hope were answers.

A minute passed before another knock at the door and Kagura walked in. She took a seat and immediately said, "Don't kill the messenger." Translated: What you're about to hear may piss you off, but don't yell at me.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine." But he had a feeling he'd be venting his anger on something.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Kagura asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Why are you here?" Koichi started off.

"Do you really think Sashiko could come here knowing she'd have to leave you all again. She's also quite ashamed. Over the years we came to an understanding, we both wanted freedom. Since she couldn't come here I came for her. As her…friend…I wanted you to understand why she's doing this. Why she fights you now." Kagura explained, "Next question."

Inuyasha growled but complied, "How did Sashiko get in Naraku's clutches in the first place?"

"After Sashiko was stabbed, Kikyo came and grabbed her body. She was not quite dead, yet and she used a potion to heal Sashiko's wounds. She was kept locked up until Naraku could use some sort of leverage against her."

"Hiroki?" Kisho questioned.

"Hiroki," Kagura confirmed, "He is her own flesh and blood. She loves him unconditionally, though its his life that keeps her trapped within Naraku's clutches. When he was born Naraku put a black beaded necklace around him that will suck the life energy from him if Sashiko ever disobeys, ever tries to run."

"What will be her punishment for not attacking us today?" Kisho asked, fearfully. He had to know.

Kagura looked away. She bit her lip, "I have to go." She finally said leaving the room. The others went after her wanting more. Just as she got to the door she turned around, "Oh, Sashiko wants to know if you like living in the castle, Koichi."

Koichi was caught off guard for a moment, "Its ok but it's not the same without her." He finally decided. Kagura nodded and walked out the door. Everyone stood there, unsure what to do now. The meeting was quick but they understood, Kagura couldn't be just hanging around them with Naraku still alive.

"I forgot to ask her about this stupid crystal!" Kisho groaned, staring at the crystal in annoyance. There had to be a purpose for it if Sashiko gave it to him. Koichi noticed him toying with the crystal again.

"Its not going to tell you anything." He stated, shaking his head at his friend.

"I know," Was Kisho's defensive reply. He put the crystal back in his pocket. He sighed, why couldn't anything be simple.

**-Naraku's castle-**

Sashiko passed Nariko as she walked down the hall towards Naraku's chambers. She stopped in front of her and snarled as her eyes bled red. Before Nariko could move Sashiko had a poison whip wrapped around her waist, a smile slowly made its way onto her face. It was a smile of sheer malice.

"You do not put my son in danger and expect to come out unscathed." Sashiko hissed, her hold tightening. Nariko cried out as the acid went through her clothes and onto her skin, "You can't even hold your own against me, how do you expect to beat a whole group of people as strong or stronger than me. Your hothead ways are of no use to us anymore." With her other hand, Sashiko withdrew her miko whip and lobed off Nariko's head. She withdrew both whips and looked down at the body, uncaring.

"Was that necessary?" Kagura asked coming into the hall overstepping the decapitated body.

Sashiko sighed, "I was going to make her suffer longer." Kagura shrugged, her face showing no interest what so ever.

"I have a date with hell, will you clean up and watch Hiroki for me?" Sashiko's voice was light though her eyes looked bleak. Kagura nodded.

Sashiko began to walk away. Kagura called after her, "I asked Koichi the question you wanted me to. He says its ok but he misses you." Sashiko's ponytail jerked signaling she nodded and she continued to walk.

Kagura turned back to the body, "Great…" she muttered, quickly cleaning it up before Hiroki saw. Sashiko tried to keep him as innocent as possible meaning she keeps him away from the murderous side of this place. Sure enough just as the body was gone and the blood cleaned up, Hiroki appeared.

"Auntie 'Gura?" Hiroki whispered, walking over to her.

"What's wrong, Roki," She asked. Hiroki's nose scrunched up at the nickname.

" 'Gura don't call me Roki!" He whined like any small child would.

"Then don't call me 'Gura." She stated standing up and grabbing his hand. She began to walk him back to his room. Hiroki was looking around, but he stayed quiet during the walk. He wasn't, however, silent once they reached his room.

"Auntie Kagura?" He whispered again, Kagura raised an eyebrow in questioning, "Where's Mommy?"

She knew this question would be coming but that didn't make her anymore prepared for it, "Um…She's talking with your father." Kagura said truthfully. Hiroki looked down.

"She's in trouble because of me, isn't she?" He finally decided that was the reason. Kagura shook her head in disagreement.

"She's in trouble because of Nariko."

"Is that why she killed her?" He asked, once again startling Kagura with his perception. Kagura nodded, why hide it if he already knew, "She was a bad person anyways." Kagura agreed with that. She never trusted Nariko though Sashiko seemed to. Hiroki laid down in his bed, he looked exhausted.

"Good night, Hiroki." Kagura announced ready to walk out to let him sleep.

"Night Kagura." He muttered, closing his eyes.

**-With Sashiko-**

Sashiko closed the door and turned to the beast that caused her all her suffering. Naraku sat there on the other side of the room, staring at her with those possessed eyes. He made his way over to her, his movements slow, relishing in the fear he can put into Sashiko. He didn't speak until he was standing right in front of her.

"You refused to attack your family, and you killed my detachment, Nariko. My, my you've been a bad girl, Sashiko." Naraku taunted, you could almost hear the laughter in his voice.

"If I was to get punished might as well made it for something worthwhile." Sashiko replied before adding sarcastically, "Master Naraku." She barely got the words out before she found herself on the ground, claw marks going down both sides of her face. Blood began to drip to the floor. Sashiko looked to the right to see Kikyo there. Damn, she couldn't use her Miko powers on Naraku, Kikyo would just put a barrier.

Naraku chuckled when he noticed where Sashiko's attention went to. She began to get back up when a tentacle went through her shoulder. She kept her mouth firmly shut, refusing to scream out.

Naraku smiled, so she wanted to play the hard way. Another tentacle slammed through her other shoulder. She still kept her mouth closed. Naraku's eyes narrowed. The tentacle left her shoulder and sliced her left leg.

"Who are you?" He asked, he always did this. He never quite broke her.

"Sashiko." She gasped out, her mouth clenched.

"What are you?" He hissed, using the other tentacle to slice her right arm.

"Daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha, of the Western Lands." Naraku released both tentacles and drove them into her stomach. She finally screamed.

"What are you!" He yelled, digging them in deeper. Blood oozed out of the back.

"Mother….of….Hiroki…Mate of…Naraku." She panted out disgusted. He withdrew his tentacles and pulled off his robe. He, then, removed just enough of hers for what he wanted to do. Without any preparation he entered her. She screamed out in pain.

He had one more question before he'd let her go. This is the question that never broke her, he tried everything short of killing her. He even raped her, like he was now, and she refused to say the answer was Master Naraku. He thrusted into her furiously as he asked.

"Who do you love?" He said sarcastically. For the past 5 years she's given him the same answer. He would stand for it no longer. Awhile later, he groaned as he came inside her. He pulled out and stood over her, she hasn't answered him yet.

"Who do you love!?"

"Kisho." She whispered. A tentacle ran directly into her rib cage. She was losing too much blood and she doesn't heal like a demon. She couldn't even scream anymore.

"Lets see how much he'll love you when I do this." He took the other tentacle and drove it right below the stomach, "You'll never have his child." He whispered before Sashiko blacked out.

"Kikyo, take Sashiko to get healed." Naraku commanded, Kikyo glided past him to do her masters bidding.

**-Western Castle the next morning-**

Everyone was sitting outside in the garden when the dragon twins showed up. Onyx and Wojna both explained that they had to return to Magia to warn the village of Naraku's resurrection to power.

"Hey Wojna." Kisho said. Wojna looked at him.

"Why did you want Kura dead?" The twins were taken back by the question.

"Because she ruined everything father stood for. She was a betrayer."

"That's what you told us before. What's the real reason?" Kisho asked again, "Sashiko said she knew your secret, that your reason was different from what you told us." The sisters looked at one another.

"I think you should tell us before Naraku uses it against us." Inuyasha coaxed. Wojna sighed.

"Sit down and we will tell you. Sashiko was right, we have been keeping things from you. We don't have a soul, that is why we don't age, we're 1464 years old, but we look the same we did 1,000 years ago. It's because Kura tricked us, its all her fault."


	5. Always reminded of the past

Thank you for all the review! I finally have the next chapter done. This chapter is the dragon twins past and though its lengthy I think it turned out pretty good. Its exactly 10 pages. One more sentence and it would've added another page. I hope this chapter is good and I don't disappoint you.

The next chapter will explain why they're so goofy now...kind of. The next chapter will go back to now-a-day and continue with Sashiko and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but this story is mine.

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

**-Flashback 1,000 years ago.-**

Four children, around the age of seven, ran through a village laughing and chasing each other. In the front of the group was a small boy with short dark Green hair that was edged Black. His eyes were pitched Black, completely Black, no White what so ever. Behind him a few feet, was another boy with long electric Black hair that melted into a neon Green as it went and dark midnight Blue eyes. He was a few inches taller than the first boy. The third boy tripped causing his White and Black shoulder length hair to fall out of its ponytail. His Blue and Red eyes welled up with tears. The last child and the only girl stopped and helped him up. She was a small child with the prettiest Blue-Green eyes and the weirdest hair. It was mid-back in length, and it was completely Black except for the tips. The first half of it had Red highlights then it switched to White midway down, the tips were a dark Blue.

"I don't need no help from no stinkin girl." He scoffed, pushing her away. The Blue-Green haired boy, who had stopped as well, stood in front of the girl, facing the other boy.

"Don't be mean to my cousin, you bad talking skunk-haired baby." He growled out, protecting the youngest of their little group. The oldest was the Green head, then 'Skunk', after was the Blue-Green haired boy, finally the only girl.

"Well, she shouldn't be playin' with us anyways. She's a gurl." Greeny said picking sides against them.

"I can too play with you." She yelled, as tears flowed down her cheek. They glared at each other, two on each side.

"What's going on here?" A Dragon Demon asked, walking over to the group. She looked about 16-17 years old, with knee-length Black, Red, and White hair meshed together, and it was so straight it barely swayed as she moved towards them. She stood like royalty and walked as such. Her Red/Black eyes boar down on them.

"Nothing Lady Wojna, we were just playing, honest." Skunk head whispered, looking at the ground.

"Do not lie to me, Aki. Go home and tell your mother of your cruel words and lying." Aki ran away quickly. Lying to the heir of their home was a very bad thing.

"You're just mad we were making fun of the little baby, Minako." The Green haired boy growled out.

"Watch your mouth, Hajime. I don't want to hear you speak like that again. Now go home." He bared his teeth, but obeyed the orders. As soon as he was gone, Minako ran to Wojna and threw her arms around her legs.

"I saved!" She yelled, happily. Wojna bent down and picked the little girl up. Though they were seven, Dragon Demons aged slowly making them look around four. Sometimes they acted and talked like four year olds as well.

"I'm sorry, baby, I should've stepped in sooner." Wojna soothed, stroking the child's hair.

"Its ok, Mommy. Ryuu help me." Wojna looked at the Blue-Green haired boy.

"You did the right thing, Ryuu, but you still did call Aki bad names. You'll have to go inside, too."

"But Auntie Wojna…"

"Go!" Wojna cut in. Ryuu hung his head and began his trek home, dragging his feet the whole way.

Wojna continued walking, making her way through the village. There was about 200 dragon demon's living there, so it was pretty good sized. The village was built on a flat section of a mountain and was quite secluded. They were safe here, nobody came near them.

The women in the village were busy getting things ready for the men's three day hunting trip for the monthly food supplies. The men were nowhere to be seen, probably sharpening weapons to prepare themselves. Only 50 men were going, the other men, about 75 of them, were staying back for protection.

"Good morning, Lady Wojna." They said as she passed. She just nodded her own greetings. Minako remained her mother's arms. Wojna halted at a building that stood slightly away from the others. She knocked and a man who looked to be in his early twenties answered.

"Powitanie Takeshi, is your mate home?" _(hello)_ Takeshi, who stood at 6'1 nodded, his Purple and Green hair falling into his face. His deep Violet eyes stared at her before he called for his mate. Unlike everyone else in the village, Takeshi was not a dragon demon. He was a snake demon and was only tolerated because of his mates powers in the village.

A young woman, looked about 19, walked into the room and smiled at Wojna and Minako. She walked slowly for she was 6 months pregnant and had trouble getting around. She stood about 6 feet and had waist length light Blue hair. Her already bright Green eyes lit up more when she saw Wojna.

"Wojna, what are you doing here? With Minako no less." She inquired, smiling happily. Minako freed herself from her mothers hold and ran to the woman. The pregnant woman bent down the best she could to hug the little girl.

"I've just come for a visit and to ask why you haven't come to the palace lately." Wojna announced, rolling her eyes as her daughter began to pester Takeshi.

"Well, its hard to leave the house when I'm as round as a watermelon." She replied, she glanced at her mate before adding, "You know that my father doesn't exactly approve of Takeshi." Wojna nodded in understanding.

"Neither of our fathers were very happy about our matings. How did they put it?….Oh yeah, Dragon Demons rarely mate, why must you be so difficult?" Wojna deepened her voice, imitating her father. The lady laughed.

"Well," Wojna said, "I just came for a visit, I best be leaving. Come on, Minako." Minako walked over to Wojna and grabbed her hand, "It was nice seeing you again, Stryjeczna." _(cousin)_

"Bye Kura!" Minako added as they both walked out. Kura came to the door and waved as they left. Kura was a very unique demon. Her great-grandmother was a goddess and her great grandfather was a Dragon Demon. Her grandfather mated a Miko and had Kura's mother. Kura's mother mated her father, another Dragon Demon and they had Kura. Cousin Kura was an eighth star goddess, a fourth Miko, and five eights Dragon Demon, though her Miko and Goddess blood seemed to overrule her Dragon blood.

They walked briskly back to the palace which was on the other end of the village. It was, of course, the biggest building there and it belonged to the royal Dragon family. Inside lived Daichi, the eldest son, Wojna's father and ruler of the land; Juro, Daichi's little brother, Kura's father, and Wojna's uncle; Onyx, Daichi's second daughter and Wojna's twin sister. Then the two kids; Minako, Wojna's daughter, and Ryuu, Onyx's son. Wojna's mate Norio, and Onyx's mate Hideo lived there as well.

Wojna stopped just before the door and looked at the girl standing there. She had long ankle length Dark blood Red hair and eyes that were neon Green in color. She wore an elegant Black kimono with many twisting designs. In front of her was Ryuu, when he saw Minako he ran to her and they went off to do things in the back.

"How was Kura?" Onyx asked, looking at her twin.

"Fine, the pregnancy is going well, I believe. She seemed to be getting around though it would be too much of a trip to come up here." Wojna explained.

"Also Uncle Juro does not like Takeshi." Onyx added, knowingly. Wojna nodded, "Why did you send Ryuu home?" She asked, looking at the elder. Wojna explained what happened at the town square. Onyx agreed with Wojna's solution, but apparently not everyone did.

"Wojna!" A woman, looked to be 25, with Black hair and Black eyes walked up to them angrily. Both girls turned to watch the woman's approach.

"What do you want, Susumu?" Wojna replied calmly.

"You may be princess around here but you do not tell my son what to do! Just because he was teasing your daughter does not give you the right to send him home. He is my son, and I shall decide when and where he is punished, not you."

"Yes, I am the princess. I have all rights to do such a thing. I was not butting in because Minako is my daughter. I was butting in because Hajime has no right to discriminate my daughter just because she is female. Teach your son some manners and I would not have to punish him."

"Well not all of us have mates like you, Wojna."

"Not my problem."

Susumu looked even more pissed off then when she came up to them. Before she could spout off anymore nasty comments Onyx stepped in.

"Are you expecting, Susumu?" Onyx broke in.

"What are you implying?" She growled, switching her focus to the younger twin.

"Well, I figured you had morning sickness since your sons hair looks like you puked in it." Wojna bit her lip to keep from laughing. It was true, Hajime Green hair was pukish in color but nobody ever told her that. Susumu was fuming in anger. She let out a frustrated shriek and stomped off.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to get rid of her." Wojna commented, watching her leave. Susumu always disliked the Dragon twins and would do anything to go against them.

"Though it was not the best way. What have I told you Onyx, watch your temper." A man with Black and Red hair growled. He stood at 6'7 and had Green/Red eyes. He was a frightful sight unless you were use to him. Behind him stood another man, about 6'5, with blood Red hair and Orange eyes.

"Powitanie ojciec," _(Hello father)_ Onyx yelped, "Powitanie uncle. I was watching my temper I swear." He just rolled his eyes at his younger daughter.

"Your Uncle and I are joining the hunt this month. We're leaving tomorrow morning so please don't destroy the palace."

"Fine…" Wojna and Onyx muttered, unconvincingly. Minako and Ryuu came running back up to them screaming grandpa. They ran and hugged their grandpa who laughed with them. He put them down and they scampered to their respective mothers.

"We're off to a council meeting." Juro explained as they began to walk away. Onyx and Wojna picked up their kids and walked into the house. Once inside they sat down in the sitting area and played simple games with their children.

An hour later, two men entered the house. One had dark Blue hair and light Blue eyes, he stood at about 5'6. The other had long light turquoise hair, dark Red eyes, and stood at about 5'7. The one with light turquoise hair walked over to Wojna and kissed her soundly on the lips. Wojna smiled, "Good you're home. I missed you, Norio."

"I missed you too."

The other demon walked over to Onyx and kissed her cheek, "Hi love."

"Where were you, Hideo?" Onyx asked, looking at both the men. The men didn't have time to answer for their children decided to welcome them home by tackling them. They hugged and kissed their children before they all settled down.

"We were talking to the hunters. Guess what! We get to stay home this time with you." Hideo elucidated. Onyx smiled at her mate. Usually they went on the hunt so it would be nice to have them home. Wojna was so excited she actually tackled her mate.

"Now I see where Minako gets it from," Norio muttered, holding Wojna in his arms as she clung to him.

"Daddy play with us?" Minako asked, looking anxiously at her father.

"Papa play, Papa play!" Ryuu agreed. Norio and Hideo both nodded and the kids shouted for joy.

"How about we go…" Wojna started.

"On a picnic" Onyx finished the suggestion. Everyone agreed and soon the family found themselves in the garden behind the palace. That's how they spent the rest of their day…

The next morning the hunters left and the women carried on like it was nothing. In the palace, Norio and Hideo were at a lost.

"What's wrong?" Norio asked, looking at Wojna.

"You know you can tell us." Hideo added.

Wojna and Onyx shook their heads, "We don't know. Something's coming…something bad. We can feel it." Their mates wrapped them in a protective embrace, whispering it would be okay, but it wasn't okay.

Two hours later, Onyx and Wojna stepped outside for some fresh air, and that's when it happened. From the North, the only passage out of the mountains came a group of Dragon Demons from a different clan. Not just a few of them, hundreds of them.

The soldiers that ran to halt them soon found themselves decapitated and dead. Their bodies laid carelessly where they fell. Women screamed as they began to scatter and run. Onyx looked around before staring in horror at Wojna.

"Where are the children?" Onyx asked just as a scream rose up. They turned to see Hajime ran through with a sword and Aki running away. Another demon quickly caught him and dug his claws into the boys back making them come out the other side. Blood shot out and Aki didn't even have time to scream before he fell dead.

Onyx and Wojna split up just as more soldiers came to defend their home. Bodies fell all around them. Severed arms, legs and heads littered the ground, the worse was the twins knew most, if not all, of these people.

A whimper was heard not far off and Wojna immediately recognized it. It was Minako. When Wojna found her, she almost wished she hadn't. Minako's stomach had been ripped open and her innards were no longer inside her. Wojna fell to her knees next to her daughter, her sweet, beautiful daughter. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Why….you….cry….mommy?" Minako gasped out, making Wojna choke in pain.

"Nothing, baby, nothing." Wojna soothed, combing her fingers through her daughters hair only to realize a part of her skull was missing as well. The discover made her cry harder.

"I'm sleepy, mommy." Minako mumbled, her voice slurred.

"Then go to sleep, Mina. Mommy will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

Wojna choked down a sob before nodding, tears streamed down her face, "I promise." Minako shut her eyes, stuttered a few breathes before she stopped breathing.

Wojna closed her eyes, her whole body was shaking in anger, in pain. She let out the most terrifying feral growl. She was up and after the first enemy she saw in a matter of seconds.

She used an attack called 'smok zapalic' and a blue fire disintegrated the first soldier. A man next to him began to flee but with one leap, Wojna dug her claws into his back and his neck, successfully stopping all movements and his heart. Before she could go after another Norio ran up to her and trapped Wojna in his grip.

"They killed her, they killed her, they murdered her!" She cried, letting her weight fall against his chest, supporting her. Norio's eyes clenched shut, but moisture could be seen.

Onyx pulled the innards out of another demon before almost falling to her knees. Wojna was in pain. A soldier tried to sneak up behind her but Onyx turned and scratched out his eyes in one sweep. The man screamed, reaching for his eye sockets giving Onyx time to use her dragon poison and melt through his chest into his heart. His body dropped allowing Onyx a view of what was taking place before her. Hideo's arm was chopped off and he was fighting with a sword using his left arm. Onyx ran to help him, running over corpses and wounded alike.

Onyx tackled the man in front of her mate as an enemy from behind ran Hideo through. Hideo lobbed off his head before falling to his knees. Onyx held her hands over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Find…Ryuu…" He whispered. The sword nicked a artery and his severed arm caused blood to pour out of him.

"I will after we find the healer for you." She soothed, holding her mate close, resting her head next to her hands and let the tears slip down her cheeks. Hideo raised his left arm and stroked Onyx's hair.

"Live on Onyx…You are strong…Ryuu needs…his…mother…I'll wait….for….you." Hideo choked out before blood filled his mouth running down his chin. Onyx kissed her mate one last time before Hideo's life light ran out.

Onyx stood, her hands bloody, her eyes blank. She looked around dispassionately at all the blood and gore. All that mattered was Ryuu. She began to walk aimlessly looking for her son, killing anyone who stood in her way. She did not find Ryuu though she did find her dear cousin, Kura.

Kura was kneeling next to the lifeless body of Takeshi, bawling over his death. As Onyx neared she realized Kura was bleeding heavily from the chest down and was getting paler by the minute.

"Come Kura, we need to get you to the healer while we still can," Onyx coaxed, dragging the taller girl to her feet.

"Not without Takeshi!" Kura pleaded reaching her hand out to him. Onyx pushed Kura towards the healer, her heart breaking the whole way. The smell of death was heavy in the air as they neared the hut.

Once inside, the healer quickly checked over her and gave her diagnosis. The sword to the stomach had killed the child and barren Kura. Kura had fainted, the news along with her mates death, was too much for her. Onyx closed her eyes, her sorrow going out to her cousin.

Wojna and Norio continued to fight through the vast numbers of demon's attacking their village. Just when you killed one another took its place. The body count way too high to even calculate. Wojna was exchanging blows with another Dragon Demon and was doing surprising well. A few feet away an enemy Dragon Demon took out an arrow and aimed for Wojna. Norio turned to see the archer but knew he could not kill the demon before the arrow was released. Just when Wojna killed the demon in front her was the arrow released and Norio's decision made. Pushing Wojna out of the way, Norio took the hit. It hit him directly in the stomach. In one side out the other. Wojna ran and stabbed the archer. She turned to see Norio on his knees and a demon with his sword to her mates throat.

Norio mouthed two words to her before the demon drew back his sword and took off Norio's head. Those two words…Stay strong. Wojna ran towards the man but before she could get there Onyx appeared and took him down.

"I knew you were in trouble," She stated, looking at all the blood. Wojna focused on Onyx unable to look at her mates body.

"Norio's dead, Minako's dead…." She whispered, "Aki and Hajime are as well."

"Hideo's dead, Takeshi's dead, and Kura's child did not make it." Onyx added. She bit her lip, "Have you seen Ryuu?" Her voice had worry and terror on.

Wojna shook her head, "No, I'm sorry sister I have not." She looked at the burning village that use to be their home. Dead bodies littered the ground, burning and collapsed builders were all around them.

"RYUU!" Onyx screamed. Some of their people glanced at them before returning to either fighting or trying to put out the fire. Most of the enemy has either retreated or died, only a few remained fighting.

"Mommy?" A small voice replied. Onyx gasped in relief when she saw Ryuu about 30 feet away, running towards her at full speed. The archer who had killed Norio was apparently not quite dead. With his last ounce of strength he pulled back an arrow and let it fly. Fortunately, it missed Onyx and Wojna, unfortunately, it hit Ryuu….right through the heart.

"No…" Onyx whispered, falling to her knee's as her sons body fell only a few feet away from her, "He was almost in my arms….almost." She crawled the last few feet over to her son. Wojna turned, walked over to the archer and smashed his skull.

Wojna stood there, looking at her home. The home she lived at her whole life, up in flames. It smelt of death, smoke, and horror. Blood, emotion and physically worn, Wojna promptly fell unconscious. Behind her Onyx fainted as well, no longer able to hold herself together, Ryuu laying in her arms.

**- 3 days later-**

The remainder of the village, about 95 people stood around a huge mass of graves. The hunters returned the day after the fight, heading for home as soon as they saw the messenger birds. Daichi and Juro stood at the head, giving speech's about the war and the sacrifices made. Wojna had stepped forward, cut her hair off with an old knife and rested it on Norio's grave. Next to her Onyx did the same. They both turned and walked towards the back.

Daichi stepped forward, "We are going to create a new village. One safer then this one, but to accomplish this we need to open ourselves to everyone. Not just Dragon Demons, but other demons as well. Miko's, witch's, element masters, goddess', anyone who wishes to live there can."

Juro continued, "We will build it a few miles away from this home, we will use magic to keep it hidden from all harm. It will be our new home, and we will never have to deal with this kind of death again."

There was a small shout of joy when this was told. The new village had everyone's approval, it was time they changed the old ways.

"What is the name of this village, Father." Kura asked quietly, she spoke rarely now.

"We will call it Magia."

At the back of the group was two twin Dragon's, standing silently. Simultaneously they turned and walked out the North passage. Upon reaching the exit they both stared at each other. Neither spoke a word, they didn't need to. They understood each other perfectly. They turned and went their opposite ways, Wojna to the Northern lands, Onyx to the Southern. They needed to get away, from each other and from their home.

**-50 years later-**

Onyx walked, as she walked yesterday, and the day before. She stopped and looked to the left. It was the passage to the Northern entrance to her old home. She looked up and standing in front of her, looking up at the exact same time was Wojna. They stood there staring at each other, Wojna's hair was stilled ragged from the cutting 50 years ago. Onyx's was long but no where near as it had been.

After a brief conversation they realized they both came here for the same reason; to find Kura. They walked towards where their father had decided to build Magia to see a village there. Standing at the enterance was Kura, as if she knew they were coming.

"Welcome back." She smiled, her voice seemed fake.

"We need a favor," Onyx replied. Kura nodded, she knew that as well.

"We'll go to Great-Grandmother's temple." Kura announced, walking them towards the top of the mountains. They were there in fifteen minutes, "What is it you wish from me?"

"Take our souls." Onyx said, staring at her cousin.

"We can not kill ourselves or have you kill us, that would be dishonorable. We cannot join our families if that happens. If you take our souls, we will die and we will be with our families again." Wojna explained.

"I will not."

"You have to Kura, if you don't then we will ask the Star Goddess herself." Onyx threatened. Kura sighed.

"Fine." She agreed, before she started to mumble a few words. A blue light surrounded both Wojna and Onyx. It felt as if they were being ripped from the inside out, but they could not scream. When they woke up it was dark and Kura was no where to be found.

"Onyx…are we still alive?" Wojna asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Yes." Onyx replied, growling. They were alive and they had no souls. They could never die, could never age. They could never be with their families.

"She betrayed us!" Wojna hissed, "She left us here, soulless, to rot."

"Spiteful bitch!" Onyx finished.

**-Present day-**

"We left that day, we decided to let Kura live. We would kill her slowly painfully as she had done to us by leaving us alive. We would attack her but always leave her breathing. We found out later Father and Uncle died while the making of Magia was in process." Onyx explained.

"That is the real reason we hate Kura, that is why we have no soul."

"That is why when we look at your children it reminds us of what we lost." Onyx finished.

The others were speechless.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am aware that it is long and can get boring but it does have a later purpose. Please Review. Also I'm going to list the characters that were said in this chapter just in case they are later mentioned...In order of meeting...

Hajime: One of the 4 children that were born in the village; Male

Aki: The second child born in the village; Male

Ryuu: Third child born and Onyx's son; Male

Minako: The last child and only girl born. Wojna's daughter: Female

Wojna: Princess of the Village, mother of Minako; Female

Takeshi: Wojna's cousin-in-law, the only snake demon in the village. Kura's mate; Male

Kura: Wojna's cousin, a tri-bred. She's especially strong with her goddess powers; Female

Onyx: Wojna's twin sister. They are very close, mother of Ryuu; Female

Susumu: A hot headed demon, Hajime's mother, moved to village a few years ago; Female

Daichi: Wojna and Onyx's father, King of the village; Male

Juro: Wojna and Onyx's uncle, Kura's father, partial ruler; Male

Norio: Wojna's mate, Father of Minako; Male

Hideo: Onyx's mate, Father of Ryuu; Male


	6. Enemy's

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though the characters are mine.

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

Sashiko opened her eyes slowly and groaned in pain. She heard a yelp before finding herself engulfed in a hug, she stifled a gasp of agony. She looked down and saw Hiroki laying on her, crying.

"I was so scared, Mommy, I was so, so scared." he clung to her, shaking as he sobbed. Sashiko weakly raised a hand to stroke her son's hair, "Jestem przestraszony." _(I'm afraid)_

"Don't cry, baby. See, I am fine." She soothed, hoarsely. Hiroki nodded mutely and yet, he didn't let go. Kagura walked in and let out a sigh.

"Hiroki, get off her now. You are causing more harm then good. Now off!" Kagura chided, putting down a pitcher. Hiroki scrambled off and Kagura began to check over her wounds, which were completely healed. She began to mumble to herself, "Damn Kikyo, at least she can do an okay job healing. Otherwise she has no purpose what-so-ever." Kagura turned her gaze to Sashiko, who met it as she sat up. Her gaze quickly dropped from Sashiko's, guilt evident.

"Was Naraku's words true? Am I…"

"Yes, Kikyo told me earlier." Was the reluctant reply. Sashiko did not cry, she did not go on screaming or cursing, she did nothing. She just sat there, a million thoughts racing though non came to the forefront. Hiroki stood in the corner, unable to understand and yet knew something was wrong.

Finally, Sashiko bowed her head, closed her eyes, and allowed moisture to drip down her face. She whispered, in a voice so sad, "I'm sorry, Kisho. You deserve one better than me." The world around her fell dark.

Hiroki watched as his aunt Kagura took care of his mother before slipping out. He, quickly, left the hideout and headed to the creek. He found a shallow part and swiftly crossed to the other bank. Once there he ran towards where he sees Inuyasha and co come from. He stopped once or twice to sniff the air before continuing on.

**-At the Palace-**

It was the next morning since they learned about the Dragon Twins and everything was back to normal. Well…back to usual at least.

"I'm going to die!" Onyx yelled, running through the palace. Sesshomaru shook his head, wondering where all his peaceful silence had gone.

"Sessh?" He turned to see his mate approach. Sesshomaru smirked, he'd rather have his family over silence any day. With that thought he grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him to him.

"You called, love," He whispered in Inuyasha's ear. He shivered as warm breath blew across.

"I was looking for you." Was the reply. Sesshomaru bent his head so he was inches from his mate.

"Well you found me." He whispered before letting their lips meet. Inuyasha pushed more against him.

"Oh my eyes!" They pulled apart with a groan as Onyx fell to the floor in a seizure sort of way. Wojna appeared behind her sister and frowned.

"She ate a bug this morning and now fears for her life." She explained just as Onyx stood up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She reassured. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled completely apart, annoyed at the many people in the house. It made it almost impossible for a private moment.

"Where are the children?" Inuyasha finally asked, resisting the urge to pout over not being able to be close with his mate at this time.

"Downstairs with Ayame." Onyx replied, regaining some self-control. They walked to where the others were, but as soon as they reached the bottom the Leopard demon appeared once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, a young child has been spotted running this way." He reported, his eyes never leaving the ground. Kisho stood and strolled over to them.

"Did he come from the direction of the creek?" He asked, but the guard looked at Sesshomaru. Only after a nod did he answer.

"Yes," Kisho began to walk towards the door.

"Kisho?" Ayame questioned, Kouga stood up as well.

"Its Hiroki. I know it." He responded, walking out the door.

"Return to your post." Sesshomaru ordered before they all walked out to follow Kisho. They stopped for standing three feet away from Kisho was Hiroki. How he got over the walls, they'll never know.

Hiroki stared at them with all seriousness in his eyes. After a minute of an uncomfortable silence, Hiroki approached Kisho.

"You made Mommy cry." He accused making Kisho falter.

"What are you talking about?" Kisho questioned, the seriousness of the boy confused him.

Hiroki growled, "Daddy beat Mommy and when she woke up she said your name and started to cry." He kicked Kisho in the leg out of anger. It didn't hurt, but Kisho felt it none-the-less.

Inuyasha walked over to the child who was his grandson and knelt down next to him, "Why don't you tell us everything." He said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"No!" He shouted before getting quieter, "Mommy was never really happy, but since you showed up, its been worse. I hate you." Inuyasha was taken back by the harsh and bitter tone in the three year olds voice.

Sesshomaru and Koichi walked over to them. Akina stayed behind by the wolves along with Yasuo. Leiko gripped her mother's hand, trying to comprehend.

Hiroki's eyes flickered to the newcomers before growling a warning. His Red eyes were full of mistrust.

"Behave yourself." Sesshomaru barked, catching Hiroki, as well as everyone else, off guard, "No matter who your father is, your mother is a good person. I refuse to believe my daughter would raise a child like you."

Hiroki looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes. Kisho knelt down in front of him. Hiroki gazed up at the boy, tears welled in his eyes. He threw himself at Kisho, wrapping his arms around him and cried.

"Mommy's going to be so mad at me." he bawled. Kisho tried to soothe the small child to no avail. It took five minutes to calm him down. He'd sniffle every few minutes, but otherwise stopped crying. He pulled away from Kisho.

"Does your mom know where you are?" Koichi asked, the word 'mom' an odd thing to say from him. He shook his head. A sudden shadow fell over them. They looked up to see a large feather. Kagura jumped, gracefully, down and, after a moment of bracing herself, Sashiko followed. Though her wounds had healed she was still sore and stiff.

"Mommy! Matka" _(mother)_ Hiroki yelled, running forward. Sashiko bent down to embrace her son, "Przykro, Matka." _(sorry, mother)_

Sashiko just rocked back and forth allowing Hiroki to be comforted. She looked up at her family, "My apology's for intruding though I suppose intruding is an enemy's job."

"Stop it, Sashiko! You are not evil and we are not enemy's," Koichi hissed, "You are my sister, my twin, and my other half. I will not sit back and watch your life be destroyed. We will find a way to save you."

"A touching speech, Koichi, but be realistic. I am mated to Naraku, I have his child, I have no way to escape without losing my son." Sashiko tried to stress this. She was almost panic, not wanting to hear the words she had once wished upon. Hiroki was quiet in her arms.

Inuyasha stepped forward, "It doesn't matter." he whispered, "I don't care if that's Naraku's son, he is also yours and that overthrows everything. I understand that we are, for now, enemy's but you are my daughter and I will free you."

Sashiko closed her eyes for a moment before putting Hiroki down. She did the one thing she wanted to do for so long; she ran into her fathers arms and hugged him. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity and a second all rolled into one. She ran to Sesshomaru next, almost crying as he hugged her. Soon enough, Sashiko pulled back and glanced over to Kisho.

"I wish things could've been different." she told him.

"They still can be." He replied.

Sashiko turned to walk away before stopping once more, "Oh, Kisho. Keep that crystal safe, Naraku must never have it."

"What is it?"

"I can not tell you much. The Dragon Twins would know more. The crystal is called Manura's tear." Sashiko said, before grabbing Hiroki. Both Kagura and Sashiko jumped then disappeared on the feather.

"Dragon Twins…Beware of a past enemy!" Sashiko yelled just before the disappeared. As soon as they were alone they turned to the twins. Onyx sighed.

"Manura is a moon-goddess, in fact, she is Kura's great-grandmother. It is said that the Kura was born Manura shed a tear of guilt for she saw the child's future struggle. It has the power of a goddess and yet only Kura knew the true power of the crystal." Onyx explained, as everyone nodded.

**-Three weeks later-**

Its been silent. Nobody has seen or heard anything of Naraku or his servants. Not one person knew what Naraku was plotting back in his hideout.

"An attack?" Kagura yelled, "Now?" Naraku just glared at her, silently telling her to shut up. Everyone was gathered in his room, listening to their orders.

"You are leaving, now. Attack the palace do as much damage as possible. Do not kill them though. I want to stretch this out, play them to my tune. Understand?" Naraku commanded, looking at his four trusted warriors. They all nodded.

"Leave!" he barked. They all bowed and walked out the door.

Not even ten minutes later, the Inu. crew came out of their house after hearing an explosion. Standing in front of the gate stood Kagura, a fan in her hand.

"My apologizes, but this is where it begins." Kagura announced, "Dance of blades!" The nanny had taken the smaller children to a safe place while everyone else fought. Koichi avoided the attack and ran towards Kagura.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled but his attack was deflected. Standing in front of him was Sashiko. She pulled out Trucizna as Koichi pulled out Tetsusaiga. They stared at each other before Sashiko made the first move. They clashed swords, as Kagura kept Kouga and Ayame busy.

Onyx started to move, but was stopped by a sudden red arrow almost hitting her. They whipped their heads around to see two people Onyx and Wojna swore never to see again. One was a woman, around 30, walked towards them. She was thin with Black hair and Black eyes. Next to her was a man, around 22, with long dark Green hair that was edged Black. His eyes were pitched Black.

"Oh shit." Wojna said, her eyes wide.

"Its so good to see you again. Wojna, Onyx." The woman said, smiling cruelly.


	7. Kura's Prophesy

Ok I want to address a few things:

First, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kisho are in the battle, I just stopped writing before they're part came up.

Second, Nobody really noticed this but I'm going say it anyways. In the 5th chapter I said Kura's great-grandmother was a Star goddess, in the next chapter I said moon goddess, the reason for this is Manura is the goddess of the night so she has the elements of the moon and the stars in specific, so she goes by both. From now on so not to confuse, she will just usually be called the moon goddess, Manura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Revised 8/23/09

* * *

Onyx started to move but was stopped by a sudden red arrow almost hitting her. They whipped their heads around to see to people Onyx and Wojna swore never to see again. One was a woman, around 30, walked towards them. She was thin with Black hair and Black eyes. Next to her was a man, around 22, with long dark Green hair that was edged Black. His eyes were pitched Black.

"Oh shit." Wojna said, her eyes wide.

"Its so good to see you again. Wojna, Onyx." The woman said, smiling cruelly.

"Its not possible. I mean, I knew you were not dead, but he…he was! I saw him." Wojna growled.

"A trickery of the mind, dear Wojna. Why would the others kill one of their own? You were too high and mighty, so I told them when to attack, their leader was my son's father, of course." The woman's dark eyes seemed to be laughing, "They attacked and pretended to kill my son so not to make you suspicious. When I found out you were not dead, we joined forces with Naraku along with Kura to destroy you."

"Susumu…" Onyx whispered, still shocked. The woman smiled, the younger boy next to her smirked as well.

"Did your daughter not survive?" He asked, taunting.

Wojna stepped forward and growled, "Hajime, you are as wicked as the mother who raised you."

Susumu growled back, "smok zapalic." She yelled. Onyx and Wojna jumped back barely avoiding the blue fire. Susumu was older than them but they will win!

Hajime jumped at Kisho, who was watching the exchange. Kisho dodged the attack and attempted to kick Hajime. Kisho missed and they began a game of cat and mouse.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took a step to help the others when an purified arrow narrowly missed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had pulled him back at the last second. They glanced up to see the dead priestess, Kikyo, with her bow and arrow.

"I'll take care of her," Inuyasha announced, running towards her. Sesshomaru allowed him to go, knowing he needed to do this. Sesshomaru turned and was attacked by a sting of Miko power in the back. He turned back around to see Sashiko standing in front of him. Koichi laid on the ground, unconscious, Tetsusaiga next to him. Sashiko glanced at Kikyo, she wasn't suppose to be there…

"Sashiko…" Sesshomaru warned. Sashiko took a fighting stance and sheathed Trutka ignoring Kikyo.

"What is wrong, Tosan. Afraid to lose," Sashiko taunted. Sesshomaru smirked, she knew how to get him. He also took a fighting position. After a moment, he attacked first using Dokkasou. He ran at Sashiko with his poison claws at full speed. Sashiko didn't move just awaited his approach. Seconds before he would've hit her she disappeared. So she was faster than she once was. Sesshomaru turned around and stuck up an arm causing a Miko whip to wrap around his arm. The pain was intense but Sesshomaru used his other hand to grab the whip and bring Sashiko towards him. Sashiko fell forward allowing Sesshomaru to knee her in the stomach. Blood spouted out of her mouth.

"You're good, Sashiko, yet, I am still better." Sesshomaru whispered, dropping his daughter to the ground. Sashiko rolled and pulled out a her own poison whip to attack. She got him around the legs and almost managed to trip him. Sesshomaru used his claws to slash Sashiko's whip away and continued to walk away. Sashiko let him go, the blood still pouring from her mouth. She wasn't suppose to kill him anyways…just attack which she did.

Sesshomaru glanced around and spotted his mate, still trying to attack the Miko. With a sigh, he jumped to join him.

Kouga and Ayame has minor scratches on them while Kagura was bleeding heavily from the side, "Dance of the Dragon Snake." Kagura launched another attack, mostly missing them, but damaging the area around them. Kouga ran up and knocked Kagura down. She was up in a moment and fighting once again.

Kisho ran and dodged another dragon fire attack. He had burns all over his body from where he didn't quite make it. Hajime jumped and brought Kisho down. He loomed over the other boy successfully incapacitating him. Hajime brought out a long sword, and brought it to Kisho's neck. The blade scratched the skin but before he could decapitate him, Hajime found himself thrown across the yard. Sashiko stood in front of Kisho.

"No killing, Hajime. Naraku's orders!" Sashiko hissed. Hajime stood up and laughed.

"You're just being obedient for once because you don't want your precious Kisho dead. What good are you to him now?" Hajime mocked, "You are already mated, have a child, and now you are barren. You have no use to him."

Kisho sat there wide-eyed as Sashiko jumped at Hajime in anger. Before she could reach him, Susumu appeared, though she was really bloody, and stopped them.

"We are leaving now." She ordered. Kagura called her feather and jumped on it with Hajime and Susumu. Kikyo disappeared in front of their eyes. Sashiko ran and jumped on the wall.

"Until we meet again." She said, disappearing.

Everyone gathered back together, confusion. What was Naraku planning, if he didn't want them dead? Was he trying to taunt them?

"I think we faired quite well considering who we were fighting." Inuyasha stated.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to attack your own daughter." Sesshomaru said quietly, looking at his hands. He had Sashiko's blood on him from when he kneed her. Wiping all emotions from his face, he walked back to the palace, which in some area's had big holes in it. The others followed quietly behind.

**-With Sashiko-**

After returning to the hideout, Sashiko left to go away from the hideout. Why Naraku let her she wouldn't question, but she moved swiftly. Hiroki wanted to go with but even with some human in his blood it would be too dangerous for him. Sashiko approached the hill with some hesitation. She could sense the barrier around it and she knew without god-descendant with her she might not be able to pass, but she had to try.

The barrier fizzled around her but otherwise left her alone. She approached the shrine and bowed.

"I've come to speak with you." Sashiko announced. The winds around her began to blow every which way.

"You should've came during the night, I would be stronger." The transparent figure replied, standing at the shrine with much dignity.

"My apology's Kura but Naraku most likely wouldn't have let me come then."

Kura nodded, "How's your son, Hiroki, isn't it?"

"You've been watching me. He's fine, though I am worried."

"I'm sorry but I like to keep hold of the real world while my earthly body is dead." Sashiko nodded, "Why are you here, Sashiko?"

"I know the truth. You did not betray the Dragon Twins did you? I know this and I trust you, I grew up trusting you and I can't break that that easily. I want to go home, Kura, I want to be with my family. If we try to defeat Naraku he will take Hiroki down with him and I can not allow that. I don't know what to do anymore."

"You are a young girl, Sashiko. A smart young woman who is dealing with problems much to advance for your age. So you understand why I did what I did to my cousins, hmm…You are very intelligent since not even they have figured it out. They are too blind by their rage to understand how much I've helped and saved them. I can't give you answers Sashiko, its not the way of the gods. You need to understand and think, Sashiko. Use your knowledge about Naraku and your fathers and you will understand."

"What if I don't? what if I don't understand in time?" Sashiko cried out.

"Sashiko, you must believe in yourself before you can save anyone. Your fathers are strong they will help you. Think carefully, what do you know. You will see the right path and you must follow it Sashiko. You can save your son, yourself and kill Naraku. That crystal you found is not my grandmothers. It just used her powers to be created, I made the crystal. Make sure it is kept safe for unleashed at the wrong time, it could change the war in favor of Naraku. It is not the Manura's tear though it look is similar. It is called the crystal of the souls."

Sashiko nodded, taking in all the advice and riddles Kura gave her, "I will try to understand, Kura."

"Good, now I must leave, it is day and my power is waning." Kura said, disappearing before Sashiko's eyes.

With a heavy mind, Sashiko returned back to where she came from. Many thoughts raced through her head, though none seemed to make sense with Kura's description. Sometimes she had to hate the gods for their lack of explanations but I guess that's what made half the fun.

She reached the hideout and walked through the halls.

"Mommy?" Hiroki whispered, coming out of his room. Sashiko knelt down and he ran into her arms. As she hugged him her fingers brushed his necklace in fear. He is all she has for a child and now all she ever will have, In a seconds notice he could be taken from her just by Naraku's wish. She held Hiroki close as if that would keep him safe.

"What did Kura say?" Kagura said, coming out of a room and over to the small family.

"Things that made me more confused." Sashiko told her all Kura had said and Kagura looked just as confused.

"Gotta love the gods for being assholes." Kagura muttered. Sashiko nodded in agreement.

"I know what she's trying to tell me, I can feel it. I just cant seem to grasp it and form it into coherent thoughts." Sashiko explained.

"Mommy scared?" Hiroki asked, looking very sad.

"Not scared, Hiroki, just worried." She replied. Hiroki bit his lip as if trying to say something he didn't quite understand.

"Everything will…be fine, mommy, because you are here to protect me. I love you very much and everything will be okay. Daddy can't break up love, Mommy, he's not that powerful." Hiroki nodded to emphasize his point. Sashiko laughed, if only he was right…


	8. What I have to do

I've noticed that I don't talk about the kids much especially Akina. So I thought I'd do a little on the actual family as well this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but the OC's are mine as well as the plot.

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

Sashiko sat in front of the fireplace and stared into the dancing flames. It was night and laying in her bed was Hiroki, who insisted on sleeping in her room to keep her company. 'Oh Kura, why couldn't you explain this better to me. What did you mean by all that you said. I don't understand!!' She screamed in her mind, trying hard not to scream out loud.

Naraku has left her alone since she returned from the mountain, that confused her greatly. Something was wrong and it disturbed her. She waited, not so patiently, for Kagura to return so they could talk more. Hopefully, she understood what was going on and could explain it to Sashiko.

"The fire will not tell you the answers you seek." Kikyo stated, walking into the room.

"Get out of here Kikyo, I did not allow you to enter." Sashiko growled back quietly, aware that Hiroki was still asleep.

"Since when do I need your permission?" Was the quick reply. Sashiko bit back another growl, realizing she got her there. Though Sashiko was Naraku's mate, Kikyo was Naraku's right hand and could basically do anything she liked…the bitch. Since Sashiko was here by force and Kikyo was here by free will.

Kikyo walked towards the bed and the sleeping Hiroki. Faster than the eye could trace, Sashiko was across the room and standing between them. She was crouched over in a defensive position, ready to guard her child. Her teeth were visible, and her eyes narrowed, calculating and watching Kikyo's next move.

"Down Doggy, I will not hurt your child. Naraku needs his pawn, after all." Sashiko's growl deepened, causing Kikyo to laugh. She turned towards the door, "Sashiko, sometimes you have to let the one thing you love go in order to be at full power."

"Is that what you did for Father?" Sashiko questioned back, knowing she hit a soft spot. Sure enough, Kikyo's narrowed dangerously. She walked out without another word.

She looked down at her son and let out a sigh. She could never let him go, no matter what that would do. Sashiko laid down on the bed next to her son and curled up to sleep. Kagura would not be coming tonight.

**-The Next Morning-**

Akina woke up and stretched in the most adorable way. When she finished her yawn a fang stuck out and she blinked a few times. With one last full body stretch she stood up. She waddled over to the counter and grabbed the glass of water on it. She put it to her lips, but looked at the sleeping Yasuo first. She looked at the cup, then back at her brother. With the most innocent look in the world she threw the water on him.

"What was that?!" Yasuo yelled, sitting up. His face had a look of disgust as he stared at the water on him.

"Yasuo, did you wet yourself again?" Akina's voice rang out pulling his attention to her.

"You are so dead." Yasuo growled, jumping on his sister.

Leiko, who was sleeping in Akina's bed, jumping up and hog piled them as soon as she figured out what was going on.

Inuyasha and Kouga ran in to see what all the commotion was about. They raised an eyebrow at the children who were acting like young puppies play fighting on the floor.

"Akina" Inuyasha said immediately, "Its always Akina." Kouga coughed making the three children glance up.

"They weren't involved with the fight yesterday so they have to kill each other today?" Kouga muttered. Inuyasha shrugged in response.

"Akina…" Inuyasha said sternly. In the blink of an eye Akina was clinging to his robe crying.

"Yasuo…tackled me!" Akina cried out, gasping for breath. Yasuo's eyes were wide in fear, but he didn't comment. He knew Papa wasn't stupid.

Inuyasha growled surprising Kouga, "Don't even try it, Akina." The tears stopped as quickly as they came. Akina pouted, and Inuyasha sighed, "What happened first?"

"I dumped water on Yasuo." Akina looked down ashamed of herself.

"Don't ever lie to me again." Inuyasha growled.

"But me didn't."

"Purposely leaving something out is lying to me. I'm going to tell you something and I want you to be grateful. " Inuyasha got down at eye level and gently grabbed her chin, "When Koichi and Sashiko were growing up they didn't have the comfortable life you do, they had to learn to fight and they had to grow up quick.

"I didn't want that for any of my kids but I'll tell you now I don't raise brats or liars, I want you to have the best life possible but I will punish you if you don't learn." Inuyasha stood up and walked out. Kouga spared a look at the children before following.

"She's only three." Kouga announced as soon as they were far enough away.

"And she's already on the wrong track." Inuyasha replied, "She's spoiled. She's the baby of the family and she's spoiled for it. We want what's best for her, but she knows no consequences. I will not raised a spoiled little princess anymore." Inuyasha walked into his chambers and closed the door.

"He's been moody lately. More clingy to what's right for his family." Sesshomaru explained causing Kouga to turn around quickly.

"Does he want Sashiko?"

"I'm not sure what's going on in his stubborn head right now." Sesshomaru let out a sigh, "I see his point, Akina gets off way to easy, but why he's reacting to it now is a mystery to even me."

They went silent for a few minutes. Yasuo and Leiko came out of their room.

"Papa…Akina's crying." Yasuo whispered.

"She won't stop daddy!" Leiko whined hugging Kouga's legs. Her big Blue eyes stared up at him.

"Yasuo go play with Koichi and Kisho." Sesshomaru walked into the room and closed the door. Laying on the bed, head in the pillow, was Akina. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed and hesitated. Inuyasha had always been the one to comfort the children.

"Akina…" Sesshomaru called out softly. Akina looked up and her face pained him. Her skin was pale with tear streaks going down her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. To his surprise, without any encouragement, Akina crawled into his lap and tucked her head into his clothing. She was always Sesshomaru's little girl, but he couldn't help be amazed.

"Daddy's mad at me, he hates me." Akina sobbed, clinging to her Tosan as a lifeline. He, awkwardly, rubbed her back, trying to soothe the distressed pup.

"He doesn't hate you." Sesshomaru tried to explain, "Daddy just doesn't like it when you lie to him that's all."

Akina sniffled, "But…he…was…mad at…me!"

"He wasn't mad at you." Sesshomaru found it a lot harder to talk to his three year old daughter then it was to talk to lords of the other lands, "He was angry at your lie. You're getting to be a big girl now, Akina, you have to take responsibility for your actions."

"I sowwy papa." Akina mumbled. Sesshomaru just hugged his little girl.

**-In another part of the palace-**

"I win again!" Onyx yelled running around the room.

Kisho, Koichi, Wojna, and Yasuo all looked confused. Kisho spoke first, "We're not even playing anything." Wojna hit him lightly in the back of his head.

"Just let her have her fun. No sense in ruining her mental happy moment."

"Creepy lady Onyx is scary." Yasuo added. Wojna shrugged as Onyx came back to sit down next to her. Wojna scooted away with a teasing smile, and Onyx glared.

"We should probably head out of here now." Koichi announced, sick of everyone in his room. He opened the door and they all started down the hall. Sesshomaru walked out of the children's room with Akina. She looked considerably better.

"I'm calling everybody to the study room. We need to decided our next plan of action against Naraku."

"And how we're going to get Sashiko back alive." Koichi added, Sesshomaru nodded.

**-Naraku's hideout-**

It was raining, a thunderstorm was just starting to hit. Hiroki was hiding in Sashiko's lap while she and Kagura planned. Naraku had disappeared probably for his day of weakness, they didn't care why only that he was gone.

"The storm symbolizes bad times ahead or a painful struggle." Sashiko whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Kagura asked, watching the lightning flash.

"First just look around us everything is a struggle. Also, I grew up with Kaze, Kori, and Chikyu…all of them element masters. They know a few things about the weather." Sashiko explained, "Plus Kura and Kikyo both said some things that disturb me."

"Like we should believe Kikyo, the lying whore."

"She told me in order to succeed we sometimes have to kill the ones we love the most." Sashiko looked down at Hiroki.

"And once again the bitch is stupid." Kagura had some strong thoughts on Kikyo. Sashiko looked down at Hiroki, who was asleep, with an indescribable look.

"Did Naraku tell you when the fight shall be." She asked, Kagura nodded uncertain.

"He just said soon."

"Then I only have a few weeks in order to figure out the rest of what Kura said." Sashiko mumbled.

"The rest, you mean you figured a part of it out?" Kagura looked perplexed.

"The crystal of the souls confuses me, but I understand what I must do in order to free myself from Naraku and let me tell you, I do not like it one bit." Sashiko whispered.

"Why?"

She looked down at Hiroki, "It doesn't matter, I will do anything to get my son free."


	9. I understand now

I wrote an alternate ending in Magia, for the people who would rather not have a sequel to the story and just have it end with Magia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but the OC's are mine as well as the plot.

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

"Then I only have a few weeks in order to figure out the rest of what Kura said." Sashiko mumbled.

"The rest, you mean you figured a part of it out?" Kagura looked perplexed.

"The crystal of the souls confuses me but I understand what I must do in order to free myself from Naraku and let me tell you, I do not like it one bit." Sashiko whispered.

"Why?"

She frowned down at Hiroki, "It doesn't matter, I will do anything to get my son free."

Sashiko stood and put Hiroki in his bed. She turned to Kagura, "Its dark out due to the storm…I can slip past Naraku." She walked to her closet to pull out some covering.

"Where are you going?" Kagura asked, sharply.

"Kura trusted the three element masters plus the witch Cleo with many things. I can only hope they have some answers." Sashiko explained, pulling a cloak over her head to keep the rain out.

"Can you get to the village again?"

"Once you see it you can always find your way back. I need to go, I have to try…for Hiroki." Sashiko turned to leave.

"Sashiko wait!" She turned to Kagura, "What are you going to do? They think you're dead."

"Anything I have to. Watch Hiroki for me." Then she was gone.

Kagura turned to Hiroki and touched his necklace, "So much trouble."

It was dark, rain pounded against Sashiko but she didn't care. It was better that she could only see a foot in front of her eyes. You can only find the town of Magia when you're looking for it and don't know it. If you go out to search for it you'll never find it…that is unless you know where it already is. She jumped from tree to tree until she finally saw the mountain in view.

The rain had lightened and once she was close enough she could see the village and all the huts. She could even see her own house. …or what was once her house. Before she traveled into the village to find Kori she decided to take a little detour. She went to the lake and, just as she asked Koichi to do, found a stone that stood in front of a beautiful Sakura tree. She stood before it and read the inscription, 'A memorial for Sashiko- The best daughter, sister, and friend though she was a little rough around the edges in the end she did care.'

"A little rough around the edges? Assholes…" Sashiko mumbled though tears started to well up in her eyes. For five years they thought her dead. She wondered what was worse, spending 5 years thinking your daughter will be dead forever, or finding out she's become your worse enemy. She didn't even want to think about it.

Sashiko felt a presence behind her before hearing someone speak.

"Who are you stranger and what do you want?" The voice was light but cold. She recognized the voice but when did it get so cold?

"Czy mnie zapamietac, Kori?" _(Do you remember me)_ Sashiko turned and pulled off her hood. Kori stood there, unchanged, with wide eyes.

"Sashiko? You're dead."

"It's been a long time, Kori. Good to know you remember me." Tears ran down Kori's face as she walked over to embrace Sashiko.

"Its really you! Oh thank the heavens, you've returned." She pulled away, "But how?"

"Lets go to the village, I'll explain everything. Afterwards I need you to tell me something about Kura." They went to Kori's home to talk after gathering Cleo, Chikyu and Kaze.

"You son sounds adorable." Kori said after getting over her shock.

"He is."

"If you are a slave of Naraku then why are you here?" Chikyu questioned, "I mean, why would he let you come?"

"I snuck out." Sashiko answered, truthfully "Plus he believes in his abilities so much he thinks no matter what he does he will win."

"You think otherwise?"

"I know otherwise. I understand how I can defeat him the only thing I don't know is what is the crystal of the souls. That's why I came, do you know anything about it?"

Cleo looked thoughtful, "Judging from the name it probably has something to do with souls, whether it means it steals souls or not I don't know."

"I've never heard of it," Kaze whispered. Kori and Chikyu both shook their heads.

Sashiko looked thoughtful, "Do you think the crystal could hold souls?" She asked Cleo.

Cleo thought for a moment, "It could. If it was made by a god…"

"Kura made it." The four all glared, not forgetting their leaders betrayal.

"She's not evil, though I don't understand why she helped Naraku she must have had her reasons. She's now helping me free myself from Naraku."

"Are you sure she's not leading you to further trouble?"

She shrugged, "So far everything she's said has made sense plus I don't think I can get into any more trouble." Sashiko stood, "I have to leave, I don't want this village to be in trouble again. Good bye, it was wonderful to see you all."

Kori hugged Sashiko, "I never forgot you, and I never will."

Sashiko turned to leave. Cleo stepped forward, "You understand now?"

"Yes, it makes sense." Sashiko returned home an hour after sunset. She walked into her room to see Hiroki and Kagura standing there.

"What did I miss?"

Kagura shook her head, "Susumu and that brat of hers Hajime are trying to convince Naraku to attack by the end of the week."

"And?"

"He agreed. He's going to send Hiroki with the letter tomorrow." Kagura looked down. Hiroki walked over to his mother and hugged her leg. She bent over and gently picked him up. He buried his head in her neck and took comfort in her scent.

"I talked to the Magia crew." Sashiko told Kagura, sitting on the bed, as she stroked Hiroki's head.

"Did they know anything?"

"No, but Cleo gave a guess and it clicked. Kura said if the crystal was released to early it could turn the war in Naraku's favor. I get it now."

"Care you explain?"

"The crystal was made a 950 years ago." Sashiko said.

"So?" Kagura was confused.

"Think about it." Kagura sat there a for a few minutes, then her eyes widened.

"So she's had it all along?" Kagura asked, Sashiko nodded.

"They'll be happy soon." Sashiko looked at Hiroki to see he was asleep, "I'm tired, Kagura. I think I'm just going to curl up in bed with my son." Kagura nodded in understanding and left them alone.

Sashiko pulled the covers down and laid her son in the bed. She changed and coiled up next to him, holding onto him protectively.

"Please," She whispered, "Don't hate me little one, I'm only doing what I have to. I love you now and forever." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**-The next morning-**

Hiroki wadded through the water and looked back at his mother. She stood on the other side of the shore, a small smile on her face, encouraging Hiroki to continue on, "Don't worry, Hiroki just give the letter to Inuyasha then come back."

"Is Inuyasha my grandpa?" Hiroki asked. Sashiko was surprised by his question.

"Yes, he is."

"Ok, I'll be back, Mommy. Just wait there, ok." Hiroki ran through the woods and stood in front of the gate. The leopard demon guard came out and escorted Hiroki into the castle. He left him in the entry room to fetch Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here, Hiroki?" Inuyasha asked as they all walked downstairs.

"Daddy gave me a letter to give you to, dziadek." (grandfather) Hiroki replied, handing Sesshomaru, who stepped forward, the letter, "He said the last time he tried to send a letter, the Dragon twins tried to eat the messenger. You wont eat me will you?"

Onyx snorted, "That damn bird, tasted like evil. I wont eat you, little baby, your mom's my friend." He didn't look to certain.

"You came here alone again?" Ayame wondered, stepping into the conversation. Hiroki shook his head.

"Nope, Matka followed me to the river, then let me go the rest of the way by myself." He explained. Sesshomaru opened the piece of paper and frowned.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked walking over to his mate, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around him.

"It says three days until the end."

"Another war?"

"And our chance to get Sashiko back." Kisho whispered.

"I have to go home now, Mommy said deliver the letter then go back to her." Hiroki started to walk away. He stopped, "Onyx, Wojna, Mommy said this war will mean freedom for all. And she told me to tell her Tosan, don't forget Tenseiga this time…" He left.

"She has a plan?" Inuyasha inquired, leaning into his mate.

"I assume so." Was the reply.

The children went outside to play while the adults discussed war plans. Wojna and Onyx took off to see who they could gather to fight the war with them. Inuyasha went upstairs.

He sat in a chair in front of her the palace healer and she looked at him with a grave face.

"You should tell Lord Sesshomaru, he is your mate." The healer told him, giving him a stern look. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, I'm going to be here for this battle. If you're smart you'll keep your mouth shut, too. I'll tell him after."

"As you wish my lord, just don't do anything stupid." Inuyasha stood up. He walked into the hall and leaned against the wall, his head looking up a the ceiling.

"It'll all work out in the end," His hand drifted to his stomach, "It has to." Inuyasha continued down the hall to join the others in war plans, none the wiser about what was going on…except Koichi, who was standing by the door when the healer gave her diagnoses.


	10. Playing for the last time

**Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru's mate, 'mother' to Sashiko, Koichi, Yasuo, and Akina  
**Sesshomaru:** Inuyasha's mate, 'father' to Sashiko, Koichi, Yasuo and Akina. Lord of the Western Lands  
**Koichi:** Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's first child, very caring  
**Sashiko**: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's second child, kind of cold, mother to Hiroki. Mated to Naraku  
**Yasuo:** Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's third child, the first child Sesshomaru was there for to see birthed.  
**Akina:** Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's latest child, very outgoing and talkative, daddy's girl.  
**Rin:** Sesshomaru's adoptive daughter…who I realized is never in this story.  
**Hiroki:** Son of Sashiko and Naraku, A pawn to Naraku but loved by Sashiko  
**Kouga:** Friends with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Hates Naraku. Mated to Ayame. Father of Kisho and Leiko.  
**Ayame:** Caring person though a bit odd. Mated to Kouga. Mother of Kisho and Leiko.  
**Kisho:** A caring wolf demon who is in love with Sashiko. Son of Kouga and Ayame  
**Leiko:** A young wolf demon who's friends with Akina. Daughter of Kouga and Ayame  
**Onyx:** One of the last dragon demon's. Has no soul and is completely insane. Twin to Wojna  
**Wojna:** One of the last dragon demon's. Has no soul and a bit off. Twin to Onyx  
**Naraku:** An evil demon that won't die! Mated to Sashiko and father to Hiroki.  
**Kagura:** Wants her freedom from Naraku, can be considered a friend to Sashiko  
**Kikyo:** An annoying bitch that absolutely despises Sashiko and Hiroki.  
**Susumu:** A dragon demon from Wojna and Onyx's past. Works for Naraku.  
**Hajime**: Son of Susumu. Works for Naraku. Annoying brat.  
**Kaze, Cleo, Kori, and Chikyu**: Cleo is a witch and the others are element masters of Magia.

Enjoy the story and review! Thank you. This chapter is the day before the war and just goes a little into different feeling. I wanted a Hiroki and Sashiko moment as well…before they fight the war.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, OC's are mine though.

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hall, a frown marred his face. Not only could he not tell Sesshomaru about the baby, he had to stay away from his expert nose. As he laid in bed last night he began to think his attempt was in vain. He couldn't hide it from Sesshomaru and that's when it hit him. Sesshomaru always knew when his mate gets pregnant, he knew with the twins, or at least about one of the twins, he knew about Yasuo as well. Was that why the healer agreed to his request, because Sesshomaru would already know? Why hasn't he said anything?

"Worried, Inuyasha?" A voice asked softly.

"We're fighting Naraku soon of course I'm worried." He shot back.

Onyx stepped out of the shadows, "That's not why you're worried." She stated knowingly, "You cant hide the truth from a fortune teller. I can see your future."

Inuyasha paled slightly, "Lets talk in one of these rooms." He decided, opening a door. Nodding, Onyx walked in.

He closed the door and turned to her with a glare, "You better keep your mouth shut about this," He threatened, "Even though Sesshomaru probably knows." He added with a mutter.

"You don't know, do you?" Onyx mused, quietly.

"Know what? What the hell are you going on about?"

"You grew up with humans, correct?" Onyx inquired, instead.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm going to give you a little on Dog Demon mating 101." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"When a dog demon gets pregnant for the first time, the mate knows. Simple as that. All the other times though…Lets see how to explain. Sesshomaru, after the first pregnancy, will know when you conceive but not when you're pregnant."

"That's the same thing."

Onyx sighed, "No, with Dog Demon's you can conceive a child but it might not be strong enough so the body basically absorbs it. You could've conceived a child every time you had sex but there would be no result. If the pup isn't absorbed in a week then you give off a scent and your pregnant."

"So Sesshomaru felt I conceived a pup?"

"Yes but probably learned to ignore it since your body usually absorbs it before an actual baby comes. I think the only reason he knew about your second child was because it had been 10 years and the timing of the year was definitely heat season for you."

"So….he doesn't know I'm actually pregnant?"

"Not unless someone told him or he smelt it."

Inuyasha walked over and embraced Onyx, "Thank you!" He whispered, happily.

Onyx disengaged herself and headed for the door, "Sesshomaru should be informed, but I won't say a word since its not my business. If you need a concealment spell for the scent, talk to Wojna she created one because she wanted to surprise her mate many years ago." She told him, leaving the room.

Inuyasha stood in the room alone, "Did she just act Mature?" He wondered, shaking his head at their strangeness. Now he had to seek out Wojna. With deep breathe he left.

"Koichi, what's wrong?" Kisho asked, as he easily dodged Koichi's claws.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that shit, you're not focused at all." Kisho kicked pushing Koichi into a tree.

Koichi sighed and slumped against the tree for support. Kisho joined him.

"My dad's pregnant again," He whispered, "I overheard him talking to the healer. Tosan doesn't know and nobody's going to tell him."

"Are you?"

"Father wants to fight in the war and we'll need him. We don't have Sashiko on our side this time. We don't have Kagome, Shippo, Miroku or Sango either. What if Naraku doesn't die this time either? We have to fight Sashiko…Can we even win?" His voice sounded hopeless.

Kisho growled and back clawed Koichi across the face, "Don't talk like that!" Koichi looked down, ashamed.

They were quiet, relaxing against the tree. Koichi looked up at his best friend.

"What do you think of Hiroki?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kisho's eyes stayed closed.

"You love Sashiko, right? Hiroki is her son but also Naraku's. If you mate with her, can you accept him? Especially since that's the only kid she might be able to have."

Kisho opened his eyes and stared at the clouds, "When we get Sashiko back I'm going to ask her to be my mate. I know she's only 15 now but at age 16 we can mate according to demon law. I'd gladly accept Hiroki, too."

"Yeah, but since she'll be under 100...way under 100, you have to have Tosan's permission."

Kisho winced, "Well, it'd be worth it."

"What are you two talking about?" Both boys turned to see Sesshomaru approaching them. Kisho gulped.

"Just the war and Sashiko, Tosan."

Sesshomaru sat down with envious grace, "How was sparring?"

"I can't focus." Koichi admitted. They spoke tactics for awhile before Sesshomaru stood up, "If you'll excuse us, Kisho, I need to show Koichi some attacks and defenses."

"Yes, sir. I was thinking of heading towards the creek for a walk. I need to clear my head." He said respectfully before heading out of the gate.

"You heard part of our conversation earlier, didn't you?" Koichi asked.

"I'm going to get my daughter back to lose her to him? Hardly." Sesshomaru smirked. Koichi rolled his eyes and followed his father to the dojo.

**-Naraku's hideout, starting earlier that day-**

"Hiroki?" Sashiko called, walking down the near black hallway. Naraku was gone, left with Susumu and Hajime to get extra strength. Sashiko continued down the hall, looking in doors and sniffing the air, now where was he?

She turned to see Kagura behind her and Kagura shrugged, "Well at least we know he's very good at stealth and hiding his scent." Kagura said. Sashiko thought back to when Koichi and her would try to sneak up on their father using stealth…they never could. Kagura walked into a different room.

Sashiko opened the last door in the hall and sniffed the air, nothing smelt unusually but the room was dusty and the dust had been disturbed. She walked in and glanced around. The blanketed chairs in the corner was a little more lumpy then it was suppose to be on the seat.

"I can't find Hiroki," she breathed, "I'm so tired from looking, I think I'll sit down in a chair." She walked over to the chair and slowly pretended to sit on it.

"No, Matka, no don't sit on me!" Hiroki cried from under the blanket. Sashiko lifted it up and stared at her son with a smile.

"Well there you, I found you." Hiroki laughed, then sneezed. The room was too dusty to be playing in.

"Come on we'll play a different game now." Sashiko decided bring him out of the room. As they walked, Hiroki looked out one of the windows.

"Matka? Can we go outside? Please?" He pulled on her Kimono, "I wanna play by the creek." He looked up at his mother hopefully.

"Kagura," Sashiko called, "I'm going to take 'Roki to the creek to play for awhile." Hiroki beamed with excitement.

"Ok, Sashiko, I'll see you later." Kagura yelled back. Sashiko held onto Hiroki's hand as they walked out of the hideout and towards the creek.

"Will you build a sandcastle with me?"

"Of course, I'll play anything you want." Sashiko replied.

"Are you sad, Mommy?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"The war is making you sad because you have to fight Dziadek, right? Or because of Kisho? Matka, do you like Kisho?" Sashiko shook her head at her son's observant behavior.

"Yes, I like Kisho very much and he's very nice. I'm more afraid what I'm going to have to do at the war." She explained, hoping he would drop it. Of course, her clever little child never dropped anything like this.

"Mommy if you want to be free of Daddy, I understand." Sashiko's eyes welled with tears. From the tone of voice she knew he did understand and it scared her, "Lets just have fun today ok Mommy?" He added. Sashiko nodded.

They reached the creek and Hiroki headed straight for the water. Once in it he splashed around and looked at his mother still dry by the shore. With a smile he walked up to her and threw some water at her, "Join me, join me!" He shouted excited. With a real smile, Sashiko wadded into the water and knelt down by her son. He watched his mother curiously, as she dipped her hands into the water and cupped it. Quick as a whip she threw some back at Hiroki.

"Got you," she teased, laughing. Hiroki stuck out his tongue and jumped on Sashiko making her fall over. She was completely soaked much to Hiroki's satisfaction. For the longest time they played in the water, splashing, tackling, dunking, and for Sashiko, being a child. Something she never remembered being.

Hours later both sat up on the bank and Hiroki built his sand castle with a little guidance. For the last 3 minutes, Sashiko felt she was being watched and finally caught the scent.

"If you wish to join us, Kisho you may. Naraku is not around." Sashiko called. Hiroki stopped his playing to look around him.

Kisho walked out of the forest carefully, sheepishly, "Sorry," He muttered. With a jump he landed on the other side next to Sashiko.

"Kisho didn't get wet." Hiroki commented, disappointed.

"Here Hiroki let me get you more water for your castle." Sashiko went to the creek dipped her hands in and walked back. Instead of putting in the sand she threw it at Kisho.

"There now he's a little wet." Sashiko commented, as Kisho stood there shocked. Sashiko laughed.

"Kisho wanna join us?" Hiroki asked pointing to the castle. With a nod, Kisho sat on the ground and began to help him build. Sashiko sat next to both of them and smiled. This was what her family was suppose to be.

They spent another hour playing in the sand and the sun was beginning to set.

"You better go home now Kisho. Tomorrow will be a hard day for all of us." Sashiko commented, picking up her son.

Kisho nodded and turned to leave.

"Kisho?" Hiroki's little voice rang out.

"Yes?"

"When the war is done, will you be my new Daddy? I like you, too." Kisho looked at Sashiko, who was blushing, and partially glaring at Hiroki.

"I hope so." He replied disappearing.

Sashiko raised an eyebrow at her son, "I like him too Mommy. He is very nice." Sashiko laughed. She began to walk home.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Hiroki?"

"I heard what Kikyo said to you that night." Sashiko stiffened, "I love you Mommy, and I know what you have to do."

"I love you Hiroki and believe me, I'm not letting you go for anything." She whispered back, hugging her son to her.

Tomorrow was the war against her family. Or since she was for the maybe, it was against her mate. Either there would be a blood bath and this would finally come to an end.

* * *

Thank you for reading and sorry for taking so long. This chapter kind of shows Sashiko's soft side and her having fun before the war. I don't know there was a point in there somewhere.


	11. The war is done

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OC's are mine though. Nor do I own the song 'Shadow of the day'.

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

'_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you'_

It was early morning. The sun could barely been seen over the trees, the world slowly being bathed in color and light. Standing on the edge of the castles property was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koichi, Kouga, Ayame, Kisho, and the dragon twins. The younger children were taken to Magia last night for the element masters to watch over. The parents wanted them no where near the battle when Naraku showed up.

"We are going to be severely outnumbered." Sesshomaru mumbled, almost to himself. Inuyasha glanced over at him but didn't say a word. Mentally though, he had to agree.

"We are stupid when it comes to war." Wojna said, almost thoughtfully, looking towards the sky and the rising sun.

"What?" Koichi asked, giving her a dumb look.

"Think about it, we always fight around a village or our home, something that could easily get destroyed. We have to be the stupidest people when it comes to picking out locations to fight." Wojna explained, looking at them now.

"Very true." Onyx agreed. The others just shook their heads.

"Its probably because you, dragon twins, are retarded." A feminine voice chuckled coming from the woods.

Koichi and Kisho immediately went into a defensive stance. Sesshomaru gazed, disinterested, in the direction the voice came.

"At ease boys, its just the cavalry." Wojna teased, a smirk on her face, "Lady Sica, I did not expect you to show your annoying ass around here."

A female demon, looking around 24, waltzed out of the woods, not looking the least bit offended. She had long, perfectly straight black hair with an orange streak going down the back directly in the middle and black eyes with orange around the pupils. She was short around 5'6 with black feathered wings with an orange trim. Much like Sesshomaru she had 'eye shadow' though hers was a smoky black that went darker the farther up her eyelid it went. She wore a Green battle suit and looked quite lethal especially with the two samurai swords strapped to her hips.

"I would be offended, but from you that's a compliment, Onyx." Lady Sica mocked, blinking cutely.

"Lady Sica of the North, it's a pleasure to have the Fire Phoenix clan here." Sesshomaru interfered more taunting, "Did your mate not come with you?"

Lady Sica snorted, "Are you kidding me? I'd have to break both his legs and render him blind for him not to follow me…you know, even then…."

"He mated with you, I thought he was already blind." Wojna muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What's that Wojna, I might just have to kill you yet." A male voice entered the conversation.

"Lord Alex, you don't scare me. You can't kill me."

A male demon walked out to stand next to his mate. He looked to be around 26 with chin-length dark red hair with black streaks. His neon orange eyes bore down on Wojna in annoyance. It was obvious they knew each other. He stood at 6'1, a menacing sight especially with the dark red feathered wings with black trim. His clothes looked much like Sesshomaru's only black and the armor was leather. He had twin blade swords strapped to his side as well.

"I can try." He said, before turning to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, its wonderful to see you again."

"You as well, Lord Alex, I wasn't aware you knew the Dragon twins."

"Unfortunately, we went back in the day. I am well over 500 years old. I must say they are a nuisance I cant believe you keep them around."

"I think I'm offended." Wojna muttered.

"Don't you ever feel like we're missing something." Kouga whispered to Ayame. She laughed and nodded. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Believe me I feel like this a lot still."

"Are you children coming to help as well?" Sesshomaru continued, ignoring the others.

Lord Alex shook his head, "Sabin and her mate Celes are away on business. Their children Marus, Locke, and Orianna we felt were too young to come. Though it seems you brought one younger. Two in fact."

"This is our son, Koichi, and our friends, Kouga and Ayame's, son Kisho. As you know canine demon's age much differently than other demons."

He nodded in understanding. Sica spoke up.

"A pleasure to meet you. Your letter was very brief will you give us full detail now?" Lady Sica wondered, an air of authority around her.

Obliged, Sesshomaru and Kouga took turns explaining everything to them. They had barely finished before another, more demented, laugh came out of the woods. Everyone was instantly on guard for that voice was easy to recognize. Slowly, Naraku emerged from the thick of the trees. Following him was Kagura, Kikyo, Susumu, Hajime and Sashiko. Next to her was Hiroki, looking very afraid. Of course, also with them was a horde of lesser demons, more a irritation than an actual threat.

No words were exchanged, none needed to be. It was almost as if a bell went off, signaling the start of the fight. Suddenly everything clashed together. Alex, Sica, Kisho and Koichi immediately took to fighting the lesser demons, trying to get them out of the way. Wojna and Onyx, of course, went after the Susumu and Hajime, their hatred sparked around them. Inuyasha once again squared off with Kikyo. Kouga and Ayame took to fighting Kagura. Sesshomaru stood for a few seconds taking in the scene before Sashiko appeared before him. Naraku, confident, sat back and watched.

"So we spar off again." Sashiko smirked.

"So it would seem. I hope you've improved since last time." Sesshomaru got down in a fighting stance. Sashiko followed suit, still smiling, "Your skills were almost embarrassing."

Sashiko growled, but refused to let her anger get the best of her. They danced around each other for a few seconds before she knew she had to attack. There was no way Sesshomaru would lose patience first. Knowing Hiroki's life was in her hands by fighting she brought forth her Miko whip and expertly flung it at Sesshomaru. Naturally, he had no problem dodging the attack and launching his own poison whip back. An annoying dance of whips soon pursued…

"Bitch…" Kouga groaned, getting thrown back by another blast of whip coming from Kagura's fan. Ayame quickly jumped to take his spot in the attack. Much like Sashiko, Kagura didn't want to fight them, but Naraku's orders had to be obeyed. It seemed as if the two knew that and lightened up on their attacks…slightly…

"Why won't you die!" Wojna growled, swiping a claw at Hajime.

"The day I die is the day you're in hell bitch." He growled back, slamming her into a tree. Onyx came to her rescue pushing Hajime away. That didn't last long before Susumu followed with a sword, immediately running Onyx through. Onyx shook her head, pulled the sword out by stepping back and clipped her on the face.

Wojna reappeared, pulling out a sword, to engage Hajime in a sword fight instead of a fist. Both twins wishing that this fight would be the end for them…though they knew it couldn't be…

Slowly the lesser demon's diminished. Soon they were able to turn their attention on Naraku. Sashiko reappeared next to him. Hiroki by her side.

"Now Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, your end draws near." Naraku taunted, he turned to Sashiko, who stood about 10 feet away, commanding, "Sashiko, use your Miko powers kill Koichi."

Sashiko's eyes widened and she couldn't help but glance at Naraku astonished. She didn't move a muscle besides to inch closer to Hiroki. Looking back at Koichi, she drew her sword. Naraku sneered, obviously amused.

Surprisingly, she turned to Naraku, "No." She stated simply, "I will not be your puppet."

"Then you have commanded your son to death." He replied, Hiroki's necklace glowing angrily.

"Not by your hand." She whispered. Faster than the eye could blink, she drew Hiroki to her and promptly slit his throat. It was more merciful than what Naraku was going to do to him, but it still hurt her to do it. Looking at her sons now still body, she quietly pushed Hiroki corpse towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Then she turned towards Naraku, "Where's your leverage now, Master?" She sneered, drawing her whip around herself, charging her powers. Wojna and Onyx joined her at her side.

"Lets go Naraku." She hissed, jumping at him. Kikyo quietly disappeared from the fight scene, leaving Inuyasha time to attack Naraku as well. Together the group launched attack after attack. Too bad the Demon Twins were caught up with Susumu and Hajime again. Koichi, who disappeared as well for a couple of minutes, returned, more ready to fight than ever throwing a sword to his Tosan. Lord Alex and Lady Sica stood back, knowing they had to do this and their part was over.

Their biggest problem was avoiding all the tentacles Naraku used. It was difficult and even Sesshomaru had trouble keeping track of them all. It was getting way to dangerous and Sashiko couldn't seem to focus enough to launch a devastating attack.

Inuyasha ran in for a chest shot only to have a tentacle stop him, by slamming into him right through the stomach. Wide-eyed he stared before falling to the ground. Sesshomaru ran up and instantly used Tenseiga to heal his mate. Naraku smirked, enjoying himself. At least he was until Sashiko appeared, seemingly out of no where, in front of him, Trucizna

in hand.

"It ends now, Naraku." She snarled, slamming the sword through his throat, pouring her Miko power into the blast. Naraku was burned, slowly, from the inside out and this time they made sure he was dead. There was no way he was coming back this time. All the fighting stopped, it was over. Smiling, Kagura appeared by Sashiko's side, overjoyed.

Okay, so maybe not all the fighting stopped.

Sashiko looked over to see Wojna and Onyx in a heated battle with the other two. Many blows were being exchanged but nobody had the upper hand.

"Kisho, throw me the crystal." No questions asked, he threw it to her. She put her own Miko power into it and released the power of the crystal. Two bright lights shot through the air and into Wojna and Onyx. Not even a minute later, Susumu was stabbed by Onyx and Onyx stabbed Susumu. The same went for Wojna and Hajime. Susumu and Hajime fell dead. Onyx and Wojna stared at one another in wonder. They could feel the pain of the wound. Blood trickled out of their mouth, and it fascinated them. Suddenly they felt cold, so very, very cold.

"Wojna," Onyx whispered, falling to her knees, "We're dying."

"How?"

"Kura never betrayed you," Sashiko explained, walking over to them, "The reason she took your souls without killing you was because if she had, you would've died soulless and gone to the underworld. She knew this. So now you die, with your souls, and you shall go to a higher place with your family."

A tear rolled down the twins faces, before a gentle smile touched their faces and they were gone.

Far away, Wojna and Onyx were nearing a light. Standing in it was two small children and two males, waiting for them.

"Mommy!"

Sashiko smiled, they've been waiting way too long for that ending.

Servants came out then and began to clean up the mess. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and gently carried him back to the castle. The rest followed.

"Wait, where's Lord Alex and Lady Sica?" Koichi asked.

"They disappeared into the woods, knowing we needed some family time. For today our daughter has returned to us." Sesshomaru stated, as Kagura slipped away.

Sashiko smiled, softly. Slowly she reached out and grabbed Kisho's hand. He smiled back and laced their fingers together. Sesshomaru scowled but otherwise didn't comment; he had a still injured mate in his arms. Kouga and Ayame looked ecstatic by the contact.

They reached the castle and all continued in.

"Matka! Matka!" A small voice screamed as soon as they entered. Tears forming in her eyes, Sashiko let go of Kisho's hand and ran towards the middle of the room. There stood, Hiroki, Tenseiga worked, and he lived. Just like she planned and hoped.

Turning to her family, her son in her arms, she caught Kisho's eye. Everything was perfect…well almost.

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha to see the healer before returning to the room. The healer had kicked him out while she check over his mate, knowing Sesshomaru's fretting wouldn't help matters.

"Sesshomaru." Kisho said, his voice wavering slightly. Sesshomaru turned to look at him, eyebrow raised, "I'd like permission to be Sashiko's mate."

Sashiko's eyes widened in disbelief. In truth the two really haven't known each other that long, but even she had to admit it felt right. Everyone's eyes turned to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru in turned looked at Sashiko. He stared at her for a moment before looking back at Kisho, his eyes cold.

His stern gaze bore into Kisho's before it suddenly softened, "Don't look at me, Kisho. Sashiko's a ball of fire and never let me or anybody else run her life. If you want to be her mate, I'd ask her first."

Relief washed over Kisho as he turned to Sashiko, "Sashiko?"

"I can't have children." She said regretfully.

"Then it's a good thing we have Hiroki to raise together and who knows, maybe they were wrong. Sashiko, now I'm asking you, will you be my mate?"

She stared at him, tears falling once again, "Yes, Kisho, I will."

* * *

One more chapter. Also I wanted to state the reason Lady Sica and Lord Alex are in this chapter is because they'll be in the next chapter attending the mating party.


	12. Moving on

This took a long time to do, but its finally done. Wiezien is complete. I hope everyone enjoys the ending and isn't too upset by the almost year wait. There will not be a sequel to this. I enjoyed writing this and all the reviews and support I got.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just the OC's.

Redone 8/23/09

* * *

**-8 months later-**

Sashiko sat in the garden watching as the last rays of sun disappeared. The fireflies would be out soon then the garden would really look alive.

She was scared; the great Sashiko ice princess was actually scared. She hasn't been this fearful since she made up her mind to kill Hiroki. And just like then she prayed everything would work out.

She was sixteen now; an adult in some demon respects yet a child in others. She's been through and seen so much now she no longer felt like a child at all.

"Nervous?" Sashiko tilted her head back slightly to see her father approaching.

"I do not get nervous father." She replied, half-hearted.

"Then why are you out here?"

"I was just thinking how quickly life changes and grows." she whispered as he sat down, "Seven years ago we were still living in Magia surviving without the Great Lord of the West. Six years ago I was presumed dead. Last year I believed I as forever trapped by Naraku. Now I'm sixteen, with a four year old son and I'm mated to my best friend." Sashiko let out a light sigh.

"You've changed," Inuyasha replied wrapping an arm around her, "So tolerate and dare I say warm?"

Sashiko shook her head. Her beautiful Silver hair was put up in an elaborate ponytail with braids and hair pieces, "Don't tease me, father, I don't appreciate it." Her voice was cold and clipped. Inuyasha laughed.

"We better head inside; Sesshomaru will be introducing you soon." Inuyasha commented. Since Sashiko was of royal blood and already a Lady of the West in order to have a valid mating all the other Lords and Lady's had to attend. Of course it also shows off Sesshomaru's power.

"The only reason some of those royal assholes are here is to show off their own rank and status." Sashiko grumbled, "I hate people."

"Aint that the truth." He replied, "Glad I never had to do any of this. I'd probably embarrass him."

"That's not fair."

He chuckled, "Okay time to go back to the palace."

Sashiko stood up and took one last look at the sky. The day was ending much like her old life and tomorrow would be all new. After eight months in the palace she was becoming quite comfortable there. Hiroki, of course, loved it.

"Where were you two?" Sesshomaru demanded as soon as they walked through the doors. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Ever since the war and the loss of his unborn child, Sesshomaru has watched his every step. It was to be expected but was seriously annoying the once independent hanyou.

"We were in the garden, Tosan."

With a sigh, Inuyasha left to find Koichi hoping to get away from his overbearing mate.

"You're getting on father's nerves. I suggest you give him space." She stated, watching has her Tosan followed Inuyasha's movements with his eyes. As soon as he stopped by Koichi and Akina, his eyes snapped to his daughter.

"Don't you think I know I'm annoying him."

"You're doing on purpose, aren't you?" She said incredulously.

"He has to be punished somehow for risking himself and child like that."

"You really are evil." Sashiko smirked, "At least I know I get it from someone. Here I was beginning to think I was adopted and I was just told I was Koichi's twin."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at that.

"Tosan, do you like my dress?" Akina came running up to Sesshomaru. He bent down and easily picked her up. The now three year old cuddled up to her Tosan while smiling at Sashiko. She took to Sashiko easily.

"She been running around asking everybody that." Yasuo, now 6, sighed approaching them as well. Unlike his sister, he was wary of Sashiko. Though after nearly a year he was growing use to her.

"Well, Akina, I think you look wonderful." Sesshomaru told her to appease her. She squealed and hugged him around the neck. Yasuo just shook his head.

"Yasuo, wasn't Hiroki with you?" Sashiko asked him, curious.

"He was, but ran off when Leiko came towards him."

Sashiko chuckled. Leiko's been tormenting Hiroki all week telling him she was his aunt now and he had to listen to her. Even though she wasn't really his aunt. Akina, on the other hand, was his aunt and also liked to tease him about it.

Yasuo scowled at her hearing her laugh, "Its not funny, Leiko only wants to play with Hiroki now."

Sashiko raised an eyebrow at the jealous tone he had. Sesshomaru suppressed a groan; those wolves were corrupting his children. First Sashiko, now Yasuo. It was becoming ridiculous.

Sesshomaru looked around again to find Inuyasha. He was speaking with Koichi, Kouga and Ayame, who was holding Leiko. Kisho was no where to be seen. As soon as he reappeared, Sesshomaru would begin to introduce Sashiko and her mate as the heirs in line for the throne. Of course, Koichi was still first in line.

"Come on, let's go to your father. We'll be announcing soon." Together they made their way over to them. Kouga and Ayame have been staying at the palace all week preparing for this night.

"Has anyone seen Kisho?" Koichi asked when they approached, looking around for his best friend and future brother.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. I was going to do the introductions soon."

Kouga shrugged, having no idea where his son went off to. Koichi looked at his sister smirking, "He probably ran off realizing exactly what he mated with."

Sashiko raised an eyebrow, "Watch your tongue, Koichi, or I will cut it out."

He laughed at her old threat. Still though, Sashiko scanned the crowd. Not only was she looking for Kisho but Hiroki as well. Even though she knew Naraku was dead she couldn't escape that old fear that he was coming back for her and her son.

"I wouldn't leave, Sashiko, Koichi, so watch it." Kisho's voice came from behind her. She turned around to look at him. Kisho's hair was combed out for once not in a ponytail. It went down to his shoulder and was completely straight. His Green eyes sparkled when they landed on her. In his arms was Hiroki snuggled up closely for he didn't like strangers.

"Your funeral." He muttered, good-natured.

"Are you both ready now." Sesshomaru asked. Both nodded. Everyone made a arch behind him. Kisho, Sashiko and Hiroki stood next to Sesshomaru. Sashiko grabbed her son from her mates arms.

"Everyone." Sesshomaru's voice carried cutting off all conversation, "It is with honor I announce the mating between my daughter, Sashiko, and the wolf demon, Kisho. Tonight, I am also introducing Hiroki, Sashiko's son, as eligible to be in line to the Western throne." A murmur went through the crowd, "Everyone may enjoy the rest of their evening."

Sashiko rolled her eyes when it was done, "All this commotion for that. Honestly Tosan."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I know but its tradition. I chose the shorter of the two ceremonies. The other I figured would upset you since it considered dealing with all the other lords and lady one on one."

The look on her face said he had supposed correctly. Laughing, Kisho reached out and grabbed Sashiko's hands. Lacing their fingers together she smiled back at him, her eyes warm. Inuyasha could almost cry at the look on her face. After so many years not being able to figure out if she was cold on purpose or if it was her personality, it was comforting to finally know.

"That speech was beautiful!" Lady Sica came running over to hug the new couple. Lord Alex and their heir Sabin stood back shaking their heads.

"Mother, honestly, you do this at every mating ceremony." Sabin sighed. He had shoulder-length black hair with red streaks in it. His eyes were black with orange iris's. He had a lean agile build and the same wings as his father. Though he only looked 21 he was 300 years old.

"Oh shush Sabin." Lady Sica hissed, letting go of Sashiko.

"Thank you for inviting us, though I suppose it was necessary." Lord Alex greeted.

"Yeah, Kami knows we wouldn't want Lady Sica here otherwise." Inuyasha teased, as she went to whack him on the head.

"Lord Alex, Lady Sica, you're making a mockery of yourselves." The Southern Panther demon Lord Hitomi sneered, approaching them. The Southern lands and the Western lands were not allies in the slightest. In face their lands were their biggest threat.

"Lord Hitomi, a wonder you could make it." Sesshomaru greeted, grudgingly.

Lady Sica leveled him with a glare, "At least I'm not here with a whore. Just my mate."

His eyes narrowed, "Lady Ichiro is my mate, you insolent creature."

Lady Sica leaned over to look at his mate. She was older than Lady Sica by about 70 years but she didn't care. The demon had mid-back length Black hair with yellow predator like eyes. She stood at 5'4 though looked shorter since she slouched like a cat. She had clawed hands and elf like ears. She wore a lot purple eye make up.

"Ohh…"

She growled at Lady Sica. Sesshomaru stepped in to make peace between the two lands who were currently at a stalemate in their war. Before he could say anything The Lady of the Eastern lands appeared then. The Fox demon was gorgeous with knee-length deep Red hair and soft blue eyes. Her face was delicate porcelain toned. Her ears were elf like with jewels pierced in. She had a thick Red tail and dressed like a queen. She was the youngest lady, only 105, considered a full adult five years ago. She also ruled alone, with no mate or parents.

"Lord Hitomi, I suggest you watch your tongue before you say something you truly will regret."

He glowered at her but surprisingly left her alone. Leaving with his mate, Hitomi growled the whole way. She turned her gaze to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, a wonderful occasion this is." She smiled.

He couldn't help but smirk back, "Lady Sorcha I must say I'm surprised to see you stand up to Lord Hitomi so early in your reign."

She laughed, "He knows who not to mess with. Plus I'm the most eligible bachelorette in this land. He wouldn't want to hurt his chances of me mating with his son. Of course, he doesn't know I have no interest in that brat of his."

"I guess introductions are in order. Lady Sorcha this is my mate Inuyasha, my children Koichi, Sashiko, her mate Kisho, Yasuo, Akina and my grandson Hiroki."

She caught Koichi's eye, "it's a pleasure to meet you all."

A few hours later the ball music picked up. Sashiko was required to dance with Kisho, some stupid tradition. Kouga and Ayame were on the floor too. Yasuo and Leiko danced around, of course, not doing any real dance. Sesshomaru held Akina and dutifully swayed to the music with her while Inuyasha had Hiroki. Koichi, much to everyone's amusement, was tricked into dancing with Sorcha…by Sorcha herself.

"We have one hell of a family, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha moved close enough to dance next to his mate.

"Its only going to get worse." He replied, looking at his children, how they would grow and find their own mates.

"Was it worth it?" He asked thinking about him finding them in Magia as well as having even more kids.

Sesshomaru used his free arm to wrap it around Inuyasha's waist, "Every minute of it."

**-10 years later-**

"If you have any more children father I may have to fix you." Sashiko teased entering the her fathers room smiling.

"Ugh, tell Sesshomaru. Fix him." Inuyasha groaned, resting his head against the pillow. Sesshomaru stood beside him, shaking his head. After four births you'd think it would be getting easier for him. Sadly it wasn't though he had the child 4 days ago, Inuyasha was still on bed rest by their healers orders.

"Sashiko, it's good to see you. I haven't seen you in a few months." Sesshomaru stated. After the mating ceremony, she left with Kisho and Hiroki to travel and live in Magia. With the Dragon Twins gone they took over her birth town.

"I know but its getting harder and harder to make it here. This will be my last trip for awhile but I wanted to see my new sibling." She looked around, "Speaking of siblings. Where's Yasuo and Akina? Did Koichi come home for this?"

Inuyasha answered, "Yasuo and Akina are downstairs. Rin and her husband Kichiro are here as well." Sashiko brightened at that, "Koichi will be arriving later on today hopefully."

Just then, Rin walked in carrying a bundle, "Your son is so adorable." she cooed, bringing him over to Inuyasha, "Sashiko its great to see you." She hugged her sister carefully. Sashiko hugged her back before going over to Inuyasha.

"This is Reno." The little pup had a thick tuff of silver hair. He was much tanner than Sashiko with sharp gold eyes yet seemed to be laughing. He had no facial markings and elf ears. His face was narrow slim looking.

"Hello Reno, I'm your sister." she whispered, expertly holding the baby.

"Did Kisho and Hiroki come with you?" Rin asked. The human girl was getting older, already 32 years old. She had 2 kids. Rissa was 7 and Kinta was 6.

"Yes they're downstairs. You're insane if you think Kisho's going to let me out of his sight for long. Overprotective bastard."

"Now now Sashiko." Inuyasha chided. Just then, Koichi walked in. Smiling at Sashiko, he grabbed the pup from her arms. She rolled her eyes but let him have him.

"How's it going Sashiko?"

"Good, and you Koichi?"

"Fine I suppose, you're coming to my mating ceremony right?"

"Of course, will it be here or the Eastern Lands."

"Here, Sorcha doesn't and I quote 'want the stinky panther demon anywhere near my castle.'" Sashiko laughed at that, "You seem to be getting fatter these days."

"I'm pregnant, you insensitive jerk."

"Careful Koichi, pregnant demons are vicious," Sesshomaru warned, glancing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swiped a claw at him.

"Yeah, no kidding. Add Sashiko's personality to the mix and you have a death wish." Kisho teased walking in with Hiroki.

Now 14 years old, Hiroki was tall almost to Sesshomaru in height. Though it was discomforting Hiroki ended up looking quite a bit like Naraku just with Silver hair. Though he had his mothers personality and a heart of gold. None of Naraku's evil ever tainted the boy.

"Grandpa, how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, Hiroki, are you excited for your sibling to come." Inuyasha asked.

"Considering until 7 months ago we thought mother was barren it's a great surprise and a joy."

Kisho walked up and wrapped his arms around his pregnant mate's waist. Inuyasha smiled at the sight.

"Where are your parents now Kisho?"

"At Magia. They arrived last week and want to stay to help Sashiko for awhile when I'm busy."

"Can I stay with you for awhile?" A 13 year old Akina asked walking into the room with Yasuo. Her face lost the baby look and she was on her way to becoming a beautiful woman.

"Careful Tosan, the boys will be asking for her hand soon." Koichi taunted, winking at his youngest sister.

"They already are." Sixteen year old Yasuo laughed at her expense as well as his Tosan's who started glaring at the thought.

Akina turned to him with a glare, "At least I'm not tripping over my own feet for someone who doesn't even know I exist. No offense, Kisho, but your sisters really dense."

He laughed at that. It was true after all. Sashiko smirked, Leiko told her she knew of Yasuo's feeling she just enjoyed teasing him too much to acknowledge them yet, plus she didn't want to mate as yearly as Kisho did. Eventually though. Kichiro appeared then with Rissa and Kinta. Sorcha following them.

Rin stood next to Sashiko, who was wrapped in Kisho's embrace still. Koichi stood to her other side holding Reno. Hiroki, Yasuo and Akina were by him also looking at the new baby. Kichiro went to be by Rin with their kids standing around their legs, trying to catch a glimpse. Sorcha leaned her head on Koichi's shoulder to look at the child as well.

From Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's view from the bed, it looked the picture perfect family. Sesshomaru perched on the edge of the bed and Inuyasha curled up against him. Everyone was growing up and life was continuing on. It was absolutely precious.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

A Big thanks to all my reviewers: YamiGurl, EvilAngelBB, elliepandalover, loverofthisficx3, Drowning-In-Your-Love, Princess Sin, dela1, justification to wormtail, solitare1, Itachi'sgrl669, animelover6000, Sailor Star Super, raikouinazuma, xoxSasukexox, teiboi, stoneheartsesshy, toushi, WriterBitch92, Artemis-Draconis-Sapphiris09, Cold Drake Queen, Arima15, Deaira, Gay Boy, DarkFoxFlame, micki purdy-graber, Fullmetal Kaitou, TheMoodyMarauder, Kanerva, DemonGoddess061, FlayingFoxFire, seedawg, ji, Storm-Maiden, Kitsune Alchemist, Satanschilde, Ryeka, Mikki3000, darkmoonfairy16, MsDesperate

Sorry to anyone I might have missed and the people who PM me, those I couldn't find to give thanks too personally. So how about one last review lol


End file.
